The Redemption Chapters
by JGNarutoFan
Summary: This is my take on how Naruto should have ended. The story picks up around chapter 662. Then, it quickly diverges into a completely new conclusion. This will probably be my only fan fiction work, but I thought that it turned out well and wanted to share it.


,

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

CHAPTER 1

DIVERGENCE

Madara stood over the Second Hokage, pinned to the Gedo Mazo statue with a myriad of black chakra rods. The Second was completely immobilized, no longer able to fight back.

"Truth be told… I've been waiting a long time for this moment," Madara said with an edge of triumph in his voice. "You were the one that killed Izuna."

"I'm nothing more than a moving corpse," the Second retorted bitterly. "Anything that you do to me now is meaningless… What did you wish for so badly that it drove you to resurrection? Our time should have long since ended!"

Madara remained calm, "I'm going to succeed where Hirashima failed… in creating a country. But, the failure of this world stretches much further back along the stream of time than Hirashima."

A White Zetsu appeared below. "Those on the verge of death require immediate treatment. I'll head out immediately." He sank back into the ground, leaving no trace that he was ever there.

The Second deciphered White Zetsu's cryptic message. "… and the Infinite Tsukuyomi, that's your so called treatment?"

"Precisely…" said Madara looking off into the distance. "Hirasima's country was a shameful contradiction. Man seeks peace, yet at the same time yearning for war… Those are the two realms belonging solely to man. Thinking of peace while spilling blood is something that only humans could do. They're two sides of the same coin. To protect something, another must be sacrificed…" He looked back down at the Second, "That is, unless everyone were to be part of a dream world."

The second noticed movement in the sky above. "You do have a point," he said grinning. "But, that choice is not yours to make," he continued in his thoughts.

The Second shot a chakra pellet attack from his mouth. Madara used Susanoo to block it. He was distracted from the attack bearing down on him from above.

Not even the Raikage, Mizukage, and the Tsuchikage's attacks could get through. The masked man was much more formidable than they had anticipated. He launched a counter attack using a jutsu harnessing all five chakra natures at once. The Edo Tensei Third Hokage used the same jutsu to counterbalance it. The rest of the alliance were running out of chakra, leaving the Third as their last remaining line of defense.

Orochimaru watched from behind a massive piece of rubble as the masked man did battle with the alliance. He studied the man's jutsu with interest. They were familiar to him.

Suigetsu was becoming impatient. They had arrived in the middle of a war, and all they had done so far was to help save some old hag. He wanted to do something more than to hide in the shadows. He was one of the Seven Swordsmen after all.

He finally felt that he had held his tongue long enough. "Orochimaru, what are we waiting for?" he asked impatiently.

"Our objective is to catch up to Sauske. That is all," Orochimaru hissed over his shoulder.

Suigetsu felt a quiver of fear work its' way up his spine. He had almost forgotten who he was talking to. He thought for a moment. Then, a bit more respectfully, he said "Jugo and I found some papers hidden away in one of your lairs. They said some things… about Madara… and Sauske."

Jugo remained silent. Karin's attention was drawn at the mention of Sauske's name.

"Is this about what you found out while you were studying him?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yes," Orochimaru said with his attention back on the battle. "We must prevent Sauske from making contact with Madara at all costs."

Gaara's sand cloud rocketed right into the midst of the battle. Everyone paused momentarily. Naruto was with him. Something wasn't right.

"There," Gaara said.

He arrived in front of Shizune, Tsunade, and Sakura. Sakura rushed forward seeing Naruto's still form.

"Naruto!"

"There's no time to talk!" Gaara shouted. "Hokage, come with us. Naruto has to recover on the way."

"I have no chakra left for medical ninjutsu. Take Sakura with you. She still has some…" Tsunade replied.

"What did they do to Naruto?!" Sakura shouted.

"Just come! I'll explain later!" Gaara yelled back with urgency in his voice. "Get onto the sand!"

Using Byakugan, Hinata had seen Naruto vital signs from a distance. She tried to run to him but faltered. She had used up too much chakra.

"Naruto…" she whispered.

A White Zetsu appeared next to the masked man. "Naruto Uzamaki. He's from the Uzamaki clan. He will resist, but nothing can be done. Jinchuuriki die once the biju is taken from them." He said confidently.

"That's an absolute rule," the masked man concluded.

Sauske had taken advantage of the Second's play, leaping off of the painted hawk that Sai had drawn. He was closing in fast, ready for the kill. But, he wasn't fast enough.

Madara noticed at the last moment and stopped Sauske a mere meter away. Sauske couldn't move. His sword fell harmlessly to the ground.

"After all of the time that I gave you, this is the best that you could do?" he asked with distain. "What a disappointment."

He slammed Sauske into the ground with tremendous force. Sauske was immobilized, but he looked up Madara with contempt.

"I will not lose here," he said defiantly. "My eyes have not gained this power only to be stopped by you."

"No, you were meant for something far grander than a pitiful death at my hands."

Sauske looked up at him confused.

"The pain and suffering that caused the evolution of your eyes didn't occur by mere happenstance. It was all part of a carefully cultivated plan"

Madara paused allowing Sauske to digest his words.

"The fact that there are only three Uchiha fighting in this conflict means that Obito carried out the mission that I set forth for him. He was to find a direct descendant of mine. One with whom I shared a close genetic match. Then, he was to arrange the extermination of the rest."

As Sauske processed the information, his expression morphed from confusion to fury. The man standing before him was the one. He was responsible for the death of everyone in his clan, including Itachi.

"He was to exert influence from afar, cultivating the strength of that individual. That is, until the day came for my glorious resurrection. It was to be Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth that brought me back to this world. I would have been an old man… An old man in need of a body capable of wielding my Rinnegan and awakening them."

Sauske continued his silence, processing what Madara was saying.

"The Rinnegan truly are remarkable. I can pour my existence into them and transfer it to another with a simple jutsu. However, that will no longer be necessary. The plan was altered. My youthful body was regenerated by Edo Tensei. I was reborn complete. All that remains is to reacquire my eyes. A new vessel is no longer necessary… You… are no longer necessary."

Madara moved forward and grasped the hilt of Sauske's sword. He raised high above his head. Sauske closed his eyes. The end was coming. He waited. Nothing happened.

Sauske blinked his eyes open and looked up. Madara had paused, contemplating something.

"Then again," he said with an ominous tone. "I could always use a spare."

Madara brought the sword down, the metal glinting against the moonlight. The slice bisected Sauske's eyes. He screamed.

"No…" Karin said, her voice trembling.

"What is it?" Jugo asked, concerned.

"Sauske… his chakra… it was just cut in half. He's in trouble."

"Time to move," Orochimaru said. "Which way Karin?"

She pointed in the direction of the battle with the masked man. She wore a fierce expression. "Follow me!" she screamed.

Team Taka finally entered the fray.

Sakura was desperate.

"Hold on!" she said to the unresponsive Naruto. "You mustn't lose! You're strong! You'll… You'll definitely survive!

She felt her own Nine Tail's chakra fading. Her medical ninjutsu began to fail.

"At this rate, Naruto will… die!"

Naruto's heart stopped beating. Sakura was stunned.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Gaara shouted.

"Why? Why isn't medical ninjutsu working?!"

"The Nine Tails was removed. That's why we need to get him to the Fourth Hokage as soon as possible."

Gaara thought back. As Kurama was ripped from Naruto, he made a final plea to Gaara. The other half of his chakra resided with the Fourth Hokage. The only way to save Naruto was to find the Fourth and replace the chakra he had lost.

"The Nine Tails told me that there was no other way to save him."

"How long until we get there?" Sakura asked with newfound resolve.

"Still a few kilometers."

Sakura knew what she had to do. She cut Naruto's shirt and made an incision on his side. She reached into his chest cavity and used what little chakra she had left to begin massaging Naruto's heart.

"As long as I'm here, I won't let you die so easily!"

"I'm speeding up!" Gaara shouted.

"Go!" Sakura urged, and they surged forward.

"Out of the way!" Karin screamed as she attacked the masked man head on. She unleashed chakra chains that broke through the man's attacks.

Jugo and Suigetsu couldn't believe what they were watching.

"The same power as Kushina Uzamaki," Orochimaru observed.

The masked man formed a wooden staff, moved in, and skewered Karin. She bit her arm, healing herself instantly.

Suigetsu cut in, firing his Double Gun technique right into the masked man's face. While Jugo reached out with cursed mark chakra, pulling Karin away from danger. The mask began to crumble.

Orochimaru extended his neck and bit the masked man. The cursed seal was activated. The man fell to the ground incapacitated. The rest of the mask crumbled away revealing Captain Yamato's face.

Sauske cried out in agony. Blood streamed down his face. He was blinded. Madara dropped the sword and waited. White Zetsu soon emerged from the ground next to him and presented the right Rinnegan.

Madara inserted it, and using his new senju cells, was able to absorb it. He formed a hand sign, and the Juubi's chakra, condensed within the Gedo Mazo statue, began flowing into him. A chakra cloak appeared around him, a ring of black chakra spheres formed at his back, and a black chakra staff appeared in his hand. A new Ten Tails Jinchuuriki was born.

"Now only one piece remains for me to be complete. Zetsu watch over this one until I return."

"Yes," said Zetsu simply.

Madara rose off the ground, free from the earthly constraints of gravity. Then, he rocketed away, heading for Obito's location.

Sakura performed CPR while massaging Naruto's heart. She was literally forcing him to stay alive. She remembered back to all of his boasting about becoming a Hokage greater than any that came before.

She thought, "Now your stupid dream, now it's… I won't let you die… I can't! I absolutely can't let you die. It's right in front of us!"

Team Taka raced toward Sauske's location. Karin could feel a massive power near him.

"What is it?" Jugo asked.

"Sauske's chakra. It's stabilized, but he isn't moving. Another huge power is heading away from him… Someone else is still there though."

"No matter," said Orochimaru. "Any obstacle other than Madara himself can be dealt with."

He was confident, but Karin still didn't like it. She increased her pace. "Hey Karin… Wait up!" Suigetsu shouted.

They were getting close.

White Zetsu stood watch over Sauske. The boy had gone still. Zetsu wasn't sure if he was unconscious or trying to bait him into a false sense of security. He decided to put the later thought to the test. He picked up a rock and threw it.

Sauske lashed out, unleashing his shuriken summoning seal. They clinked harmlessly away across the area where the rock had fallen.

Zetsu decided to have a little fun while he was waiting for Madara. He smiled cruelly.

"How does it feel?"

Before he could complete his sentence Sauske threw more shuriken. This time Zetsu melted into the earth and rose back to the surface on the opposite side of Sauske.

"How does it feel to know that throughout your entire pathetic existence, you have been little more than a puppet?"

Sauske hurled more shuriken. Again Zetsu dodged.

"Shut up!" Sauske shouted.

"How does it feel to know that your future is not your own? How does it feel to know that all of your goals, all of your desires die today? How does it feel?"

"No! Get away from me!" Sauske shouted, helpless as a lowly genin against the monster that now presided over him.

Zetsu began to laugh at Sauske's pitiful state. It started low and grew into a full blown cackle. Sauske was beginning to believe that he really was dead after all. Then… it stopped. There was no sound. Sauske listened hard. He heard a gurgling noise. Suddenly, it stopped too.

"Sauske!' Karin cried out.

Orochimaru's Blade of Kusanagi had caught White Zetsu completely off guard. There had been no sound. Orochimaru had unleashed it from hundreds of meters away. Team Taka's presence had never been detected.

Karin screamed when she saw the nature of Sauske's wounds. She ripped a piece of fabric from one of her pant legs and placed it over Sauske's eyes.

"Bite," she commanded.

Suigetsu and Jugo arrived, and watched with concern. Sauske did as he was told. Karin knew that the wound would heal, but Sauske wouldn't be able to see. It was beyond her power to restore his eyes.

Orochimaru stood behind her. He seem to read her thoughts.

"This won't do. This won't do at all…" he said slyly.

Karin and the rest of Team Taka looked at him with questions in their eyes.

In order for Sauske to follow his own path and influence the outcome of this war, he must have the site of the sight of the Sharingan.

"But, I can't…" Karin began.

Orochimaru cut her off, "Oh, there may yet be a way. Karin, can you still follow that large chakra that left here?"

"How could I not? I could probably sense it anywhere on the planet."

"Good," said Orochimaru bearing his fangs in a gruesome smile. "Take us to it."

Guy, Lee, and Tenten were trying to reconnect with the rest of the alliance.

"Let's burn our youth power to the max provide reinforcements!" Guy shouted.

Then, he promptly collapsed forcing Lee to support him.

"Yes, but you're exhausted Guy Sensei!" Lee said.

"Your body can't keep up with your thoughts," Tenten added.

Lee noticed something flying through the air. It flew by them fast.

"That was Gaara's sand," Lee said. "…and I think that Sakura san was with him."

"Why are they going back?" Tenten asked.

"They are heading to where Kakashi is," Guy said. He looked thoughtful, "Considering that Naruto's Nine Tails chakra has vanished and that Sakura of the medical team is with Gaara, I believe something has happened at Kakashi's location… Lee, Tenten, let's go!"

Madara flew high overhead. He felt a strange discomfort in his chest. He expelled the blockage by spitting from his mouth. The sacred sage tools, the Amber Jar and the Crimson Gourd fell out into the night.

"The Six Path's tools?" Madara snorted. "Who cares? Now I feel lighter."

"Tenten, don't complain!" Lee was saying.

"I have a bad feeling," Guy said.

Then, something fell from the sky, crashing into them both. Tenten recognized the objects instantly.

"These are…"

Minato and Kakashi were at a stalemate with Black Zetsu. After possessing Obito and accessing the remaining strength of his Sharingan and Rinnegan, he had proved to be a formidable opponent. Minato held a prepared a Rasengan. Kakashi had his hand at the ready with a Chidori.

"You're stubborn," Zetsu said panting.

"I can't sense Obito's consciousness anymore…" Kakashi said quietly.

"Let's go Kakashi," said Minato preparing for another attack.

"Wait Minato!" shouted Kurama halting him in his tracks. "Try to change your chakra to the sensor type."

Then, Minato felt it. Naruto's chakra was gone.

"This is…"

"We were too distracted by this fight," Kurama growled. "He has definitely lost my other half!"

Minato released his jutsu. As he did so, Gaara's sand cloud finally arrived.

"Kakashi Sensei," shouted Sakura looking down.

"What happened?!" Kakashi asked.

"They extracted the Nine Tails from him… At this rate he..!" Sakura started.

"Naruto!" Minato yelled.

Gaara shouted, "The other Nine Tails gave me a message. Seal your half of his chakra in Naruto, and he can be saved."

"I leave him to you Kakashi," Minato said looking at Black Zetsu.

"Ok…" Kakashi replied. "Gaara?."

"I'll help," he said taking Minato's position.

Minato thought back to the days before Naruto's birth. He thought about Kushina. He remembered how badly she had wanted to fulfill the role of Naruto's mother. She had wanted to nurture him and watch him grow so badly. Then, he remembered his own thoughts at that time. He had yearned take on the role Naruto's father. He had wanted to be his protector. It was a part that fate had never allowed him to play… until now.

Minato executed a hand sign and began sealing Kurma within Naruto once again.

"What is that thing?" Gaara asked, not taking his eyes off their adversary.

"I don't know…"

Black Zetsu began to laugh. "What am I?" He echoed. "I am a shadow created in the final moments of Madara's battle with the First Hokage."

Kakashi knew that Gaara was ready. They had to wait for the right moment to present itself. They let him continue to speak.

"It was I that allowed him to survive the mortal wound that he had received. We went into hiding, and Madara developed a plan to purify this wretched world. However, He was immobilized by his injuries, and his youth had left him. It had to be restored. A true Uchiha would be needed, one with proper bloodline traits to awaken the full potential of the Rinnegan. Unfortunately, we found none at that time… Resurrection. It became the only option. So, a pawn was needed, someone that could be made completely loyal to our cause. That's when we came across this fool.

Obito's right eye cracked open. He was awake, and he was listening.

"We saved him. We restored him using methods discovered through experimenting with the First Hokage's cells. Madara gained his trust and learned of his close bonds with his teammates. Then… it was left to me."

Obito's Sharingan widened in shock.

"It was I that created a crisis to draw the Fourth Hokage away. I arranged for the girl, Rin, to be killed. I made sure that his best friend, Kakashi, would be the one to do it. And… I made certain that Obito was there to watch."

"What?" Kakashi spat out, hardly believing what he was hearing.

"From that day forward, our goal became his. Madara died, but Obito, guided by my influence, carried out our plan perfectly. That is, until he decided to betray us. Fortunately, Madara foresaw his treachery and was prepared."

"No!" Obito uttered in horror. They had manipulated him. They had used his feelings to their own ends. They were responsible for Rin's death.

"Yes!" Black Zetsu said with glee. "Now the end is drawing near. What am I you ask? I am Madara's will. I am the realization of his dream."

With that he prepared to attack.

Then… he stopped, "What?" he asked with surprise.

"No more," Obito said, once again exerting his will and preventing his body from moving.

Kakashi and Gaara saw their chance. Kakashi flew forward aiming a Chidori for Black Zetsu's face. Zetsu began detaching from Obito. It created a gap that Kakashi's hand flew through. The Chidori grazed Zetsu. He screamed. Gaara's sand wedged between the two and flung Zetsu into the air. Kakashi looked up and used Kumi. In an instant Black Zetsu vanished.

"Obito!" Kakashi shouted and rushed to his side.

Gaara approached and looked down at them. Then, he looked back to Naruto. The Fourth Hokage and Sakura were still tending to him.

He noticed something else. Something so terrifying that he's gasped. The others looked up. Standing there… only a few meters away… was Madara himself. No one moved.

"It is time for me to collect what is rightfully mine," he said looking at Obito's body lying on the ground.

Kakashi rose and moved in front of Obito. Gaara joined him.

"You fools. You cannot oppose me now. It is over. I have won. Simply stand aside and allow me to become whole. I will let you join my new, perfect world. No one else has to die."

Kakashi glanced at Gaara. Gaara looked back. They nodded to one another.

"If you want Obito…" Kakashi said. "You'll have to take him."

"Very well," Madara responded with a disappointed tone. "Have it your way."

Madara unleashed one of his black chakra spheres directly at Kakashi. There was no time to react. Kakashi couldn't dodge it. Suddenly, a massive blast of air deflected the attack, sending it off course. A giant dust cloud rose up from where the attack landed.

When the dust settled, the source of the intervention appeared. Guy had arrived just in the nick of time.

"So… this is Madara…" Guy said.

Before Kakashi could respond, Guy leapt forward.

"Seventh Gate… Gate of Shock… Open!"

Blue steam enveloped Guy as he prepared to attack.

Madara smiled recognizing the technique, "You're underestimating me if are not using the Red Steam," he said confidently.

With incredible speed, Guy appeared right in front of Madara. His hands were clasped for his deadliest attack.

"Midday Tiger!" he shouted.

The two figures were obscured by a massive explosion. When the debris in the air cleared. Guy was down. Madara unleashed another of his chakra spheres at close range. At the last moment Lee appeared, seemingly from nowhere. He pulled Guy away, out of the line of fire, back to Kakshi and Gaara's position. Madara watched from afar.

"Are you Ok, Guy Sensei?" Lee asked.

"Yes," he said looking at Madara.

"If taijutsu won't work… he's too strong," Kakashi murmured.

"It's too early to say that taijutsu has failed," Guy replied, stepping forward once again.

"Sensei?" Lee asked looking at his master.

"Indeed, it is not always possible to do what we wish to do. However, it is important to believe in something before you actually do it… That was my spirit when I first challenged you, Kakshi."

"Guy… you mean…" Kakashi began.

"This isn't a bluff," Guy declared. "It's time for the Leaf's blue beast to become a red beast."

Lee wore an expression of pain as tears began to form at the corners of his eyes.

"Lee, don't make such a face. Smile as you watch me."

Guy thought back to all of the time that they had spent together, to how much alike they were. Then, he smiled, brandishing the nice guy pose and wink for the last time.

He shot forward, straight for Madara. Using his thumb, he jabbed himself in the chest.

"Eighth Gate…Gate of Death… open!" he cried.

Red steam formed all around him.

At that moment, he thought back. His father, though not talented, had taught him the power of youth. The villagers had made fun of him for his weakness, but he continued to train. After twenty years, he was finally able access the power granted by unlocking the Inner Gates. With the situation dire, he had unleashed the Eighth Gate to fend off the assembled might of the Seven Swordsmen. He had done so to protect the next generation. Now Guy was prepared to do the same.

"Go, Guy Sensei," Lee said to himself.

Guy unleashed a new attack, one reserved for the Eighth Gate alone.

"Evening Elephant!" he shouted.

The blast knocked Madara back. Guy was beginning to advance, but he hesitated the pain was too much to follow through. Madara regained his balance and managed to counter Guy's follow up.

Gaara watched Lee closely. The intensity of his gaze was something that Gaara had not seen before. Kakashi noticed.

"Opening the Eighth gate will grant the wielder immeasurable power," he explained. "But the user, without exception, will die."

Gaara thought back to the close bond that Lee and Guy had shared. He pitied Lee for what he must have been going through.

Guy recovered. He built up his speed, avoiding Madara's attacks. This was it, his last chance. The attack required a massive upsurge in speed, moving five times faster than normal. It would allow him to him to attack Madara from multiple directions almost simultaneously. He moved in again.

Madara fired off yet another chakra sphere. It was headed right for Guy. Suddenly Guy disappeared. The attack flew through empty space. Guy reappeared almost instantly, still on target. Kakashi had used Kumi to help Guy avoid the attack.

"Evening Tiger!" Guy screamed.

By that point, it was too late for Madara to defend against it. He was pulverized from multiple directions at once. He was sent screaming to toward the ground, the crash sending a massive shockwave across the countryside.

Guy landed and paused waiting.

Madara emerged from the crater where he had landed. He was battered, but he was still on his feet.

"Excellent," he said. "Truly splendid. This is the most excited that I've been for a fight since Hirashima."

Guy knew at that moment that he had lost.

"Now… It's my turn." Madara said with a maniacal smile.

CHAPTER 2

THAT JUTSU

"Naruto…" The voice was male, soft and kind, but there was and edge of urgency. It was familiar to him.

"Naruto…" Another voice. This one, a deep, other worldly growl, brought instant recognition.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He was in his inner space, and he wasn't alone. Minato was kneeling over him, both arms intact, the Edo Tensei effect gone from his eyes. Behind him loomed the imposing figure of Kurama. There was something different about the Fox. As the fog cleared from Naruto's mind, he realized what it was. The bijuu was darker and, and he was glowing. Both looked down at him with concern.

"Dad? What's going on? What are you doing here?

"Your friends brought you to me. I am sealing the other half of the Nine Tails inside of you."

Naruto sat up quickly. "What happened? Where's Madara?"

"He's here. Guy is fighting him right now. We're running out of time"

"Guy Sensei?"

"He's not going to be able to hold him off much longer. Madara has already gotten one Rinnegan. If Guy is defeated, he'll get the other."

"Dad, we can't let that happen. We have to get out of here. We have to stop him."

Frantic, Naruto moved to stand. Minato pushed him back down with a single hand to the shoulder.

"Calm down Naruto. The seal isn't complete yet. Besides, there is something very important that I have discuss with you."

Naruto's natural instinct was to resist and rush to help his friends, but this was the Fourth Hokage, his father, speaking to him. Naruto calmed himself enough to listen to what he had to say.

"You did well in adding your chakra nature to the Rasengan."

Naruto smiled broadly. It's not every day that your greatest hero complements you in surpassing him.

"I also saw you use sage jutsu, just like Jiraya Sensei."

"Yeah, I learned that studying with Lord Fukasaku at Mt. Myoboku."

"What I need to know now is, did Jiraya Sensei teach you anything about the Flying Raijin jutsu?"

Naruto stared at Minato for a long moment. He thought back to his years training with the pervy sage.

Jiraya and a younger version of Naruto walked along a tree lined rural road. Naruto was obviously bored and Jiraya was deep in thought.

"Pervy Sage…" Naruto whined. "You haven't said anything in an hour. I can't take it anymore! When will we get to the next town?"

Jiraya said nothing. Naruto looked down at the road.

"This isn't because I messed things up with that "research" back there, is it?"

Naruto had unwittingly spoiled things for Jiraya with a young blonde woman at their previous stop.

Jiraya still said nothing. Naruto was now convinced that the pervy sage's uncharacteristic silence was as a result of something that he did. He kicked a rock ahead of them in frustration. Jiraya stopped. Naruto looked up and back at him, thinking that he had just made matters worse.

"Naruto, there's something that I want to talk to you about."

Naruto was worried. Pervy Sage was never this serious about anything.

"Uh… Ok," Naruto responded unsure of what was coming next.

"Naruto, as you know the Fourth Hokage developed the Rasengan, a powerful jutsu that allowed him to defeat many enemies."

"Yeah, I know. It's awesome!" Naruto responded enthusiastically.

"What you don't know is that Rasengan is not the justu that made him famous."

Naruto looked at Jiraya with questioning eyes.

"The Fourth Hokage was known as the Yellow Flash, the fastest shinobi of all time. He developed a technique based on the abilities of the Second Hokage that allowed him to move almost instantaneously between any two points. It was an advanced teleportation jutsu he called Flying Raijin."

Jiraya paused and looked at Naruto. Naruto's eyes were glassed over. He was hanging on Jiraya's every word now. Jiraya thought that he had never seen Naruto look so attentive.

"I've thought about this for a long time, and now I'm convinced that I'm right. I believe that the Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine Tails inside you so that you could master the Flying Raijin jutsu."

Naruto looked so happy that he could barely control himself. But, he wanted to hear more, so he kept it in check.

The reason that I haven't told you this before is that the risks of using the Fly Raijin are just as great as the rewards. The technique requires precise control over chakra and a massive amount of concentration. Neither of these areas are strong suits for you."

Naruto had shifted from elated to crestfallen.

"However…"

Naruto perked back up.

"If you begin learning the specifics of the technique, maybe one day you'll be able to use it."

Jiraya paused watching Naruto. The excitement was back on his face. Jiraya didn't think that he could contain it much longer.

"Before I go any further, you must promise me one thing Naruto…" Jiraya paused.

"Yeah Pervy Sage, anything."

"You must never attempt to use this jutsu until you have completely mastered the Nine Tail's chakra. If your chakra is unfocused or imbalanced in any way, you could be destroyed. So, swear to me that you won't try to use it until that day comes."

Naruto barely paused to think, "Yeah Pervy Sage, I promise that I won't use it until I'm ready."

A knowing look came over Jiraya's face. As always, Naruto skimmed pasted the dire consequences in favor of the fun part of actually learning the jutsu.

Jiraya sighed.

"The technique begins with the Shushin jutsu. This is a simple, exponential speed increase technique requiring a precisely timed release of chakra. It usually consists of only one movement. We'll begin there."

"That sounds amazing!" Naruto blurted out, finally losing out to his baser instincts.

"That is nothing, compared to Flying Raijin."

Naruto went silent again, but for how long Jiraya wasn't sure.

"The Fourth Hokage used specially made, three prong kunai for the technique. He infused them with his chakra and added a special seal. He would then focus on that stored chakra, activating the seal and drawing him through space. The three prongs of the kunai were the three focus points that allowed him to rematerialize. He later developed the ability to attach the same seal to people and move to their locations. It was even riskier given the variables involved. The concentration required, must have been tremendous."

Naruto looked a little intimidated now and even more confused.

"Lord Fourth eventually designated two levels of the Flying Raijin. Level 1 was the basic technique. Level 2 was the use of Flying Raijin in conjunction with a second technique. He always believed that there was a way to push it further, but he passed away before he could discover it.

Naruto stood there thinking for a few moments before speaking.

"Jiraya Sensei, why don't you show me how works, like with the Rasengan. Then, I'll understand better."

"I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"The Fourth Hokage was the only one to ever successfully use the technique by himself. I've never even actually tried it."

Naruto's jaw dropped. It was a technique so advanced and dangerous that not even the pervy sage had attempted it.

"If it's that hard, then how am I supposed to…"

"You'll figure it out one day. I know it."

Jiraya smiled and started walking. Naruto stood there lost in thought and uncharacteristically speechless.

He finally regained his composure and chased after Jiraya.

"When do we start the training Pervy Sage?" he asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow."

"Awwwww… Why?"

"Because you interrupted me last night. That means that I have to double my research efforts when we arrive to the next town." Jiraya said with a grin.

Outraged, Naruto shouted, "You really are a pervy sage!"

Naruto blinked back to the present, and looked up at his father.

"Yeah, he taught me about it, but Shushin is as far as I've gotten," Naruto said solemnly.

"Naruto, you're ready to use it now, I know it," Minato said looking at his son proudly.

Naruto looked up stunned.

"A normal person like me would tend to struggle with the technique because, like Sage Mode, it is difficult to do two things at once. You have to simultaneously focus on the activation of the seal and the re-materialization point. In your case, the Nine Tails can concentrate on the chakra part, so you only have to worry about re-materializing."

Naruto remembered "looking left and right and right at the same time" from his previous training.

"Oh… I get it!" he said excitedly. Then, his brow furrowed and a worried look returned.

"Why are you telling me this, Dad?"

"Because, I probably won't get the chance to later," replied Minato. "The Nine Tails has informed me that it will take time to sync your chakras together. You will probably remain unconscious until that happens."

"But, what about Guy Sensei?"

"I'm afraid it's too late for him."

A look of pain and anger crossed Naruto's face.

"Just continue to remember Jiraya Sensei's dream so that the sacrifices of this war aren't for nothing."

Naruto looked up at Minato with widened eyes.

"I will go back and slow Madara down as much as I can. For once, I'll really be able to play the part of your father. If he gets the other Rinnegan, the only thing that might be able to stop him is combining the Flying Raijin with the Nine Tail's chakra. I'll leave as many of my kunai nearby you as I can."

Naruto looked at his father for the last time. "Thanks for everything Dad."

"Don't worry Naruto, this one will take of you," he said jerking his head toward the fox. "Right Kurama?"

It was the first time that Minato had called the Nine Tails by his actual name. Kurama was startled by this for a moment. Then he answered.

"Right."

A second later Minato vanished.

Madara stood over Guy illuminated by the moonlight, bruised and battered, but victorious He had never imagined that such a lowly shinobi with so little talent could push him so far. Madara looked up. The girl and the Edo Tensei man in the coat were still kneeling over the Uzamaki brat. The red haired sand ninja and Kakashi were still guarding Obito's broken form lying on the ground. The young one wearing green had fallen to his knees crying.

Madara scowled. "Enough delays!" he shouted and began walking toward Obito. .

"Sensei?" uttered Kakashi.

Madara stopped and looked back. The Edo Tensei man had risen to his feet. Although he only had one arm, he wore a serious expression. It was as though he were ready to fight.

"My name is Minato Namikaze. I am the Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Prepare yourself, Madara." Minato's voice rose in intensity with each word.

Marada smiled.

"And how do you intend to stop me with only one arm and hardly any chakra left?"

"Like this!" Minato shouted.

He made a hand sign with his good arm, activating a jutsu. Then, he smoothly transitioned into another lightning fast movement. He flung a kunai hidden in his sleeve directly at Madara's head. Madara smiled and easily stopped it with Shinra Tensei. It fell and lodged in the ground at his feet. He was about to spout off about how weak this Fourth Hokage was, when a shadow appeared in the sky above him.

A cloud of kunai so thick that it blackened out the moon's light began descending all around the Uchiha. Suddenly Minato was among them everywhere, but nowhere.

Kakashi, Gaara, and Sakura watched with widened eyes. This was the true power of the legendary Yellow Flash.

They were obscured by the cloud of falling kunai, but Kakashi thought he saw a Rasengan flash in the darkness.

A ball of fire erupted within the kunai cloud. They burst outward leaving Madara standing alone. He was visibly furious. Minato was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Minato was crouching at Madara's feet, his hand on the first Kunai that he threw. Another kunai was clenched in his teeth. A seal leapt off the mouthed blade, engulfing Madara. Suddenly, he was gone.

Minato took the kunai from his mouth, stood, and looked back at the others. Sakura couldn't believe what she had just seen. This man truly was incredible. She looked down at his son. It was clear that playing the role of "hero" ran in the family.

"I sent him many kilometers away. It should buy us some time."

Kakashi saw it coming. He wanted to shout out to his master, but it was already too late.

Suddenly, a black chakra sphere blasted out of ground below. Minato could do nothing to defend against it. The attack was a direct hit. Gaara and Sakura were stunned. Lee remained in a state of shock. Minato smiled looking at Naruto as he slowly crumbled away.

Madara rose out of the ground smiling menacingly.

"A good effort, but in the end he was undone by a simple wood style clone. Time to end this. Almighty Pull!"

Obito flew past Kakashi and Gaara. Madara caught him by the throat. There was nothing any of them could do. Madara ripped the Rinnegan from his right eye socket and dropped his body to the ground. He inserted the eye and activated his senju cells.

The effect was immediate. Madara's chakra level sky rocketed. It permeated the atmosphere around them. Sakura felt as though she could almost reach out and touch it. Lee was jolted from his sorrow by the impact. He looked up in shock.

Madara's wounds healed themselves. He was finally complete, a true monster, a demon that no one left standing in the alliance could hope to defeat. He breathed and opened his eyes, both Rinnegan now in place. He looked over at Naruto. Sakura did the only thing that she could and shielded Naruto's body with her own.

"That trash can do nothing now. It is time to change this world forever."

He blasted in the sky, heading straight for the tree.

"We must stop him!" Gaara shouted. "He's going to cast the jutsu!"

"What can we do now?" Lee asked, now back in some semblance of control. "He's too strong."

Sakura was checking Naruto's vital signs. Breathing normal. Heart beat normal. So why wasn't he waking up.

"At this point, there's nothing we can do," Kakashi said.

Sakura heard it, but she couldn't believe it. "No Kakashi Sensei. There has to be a way…"

"I'm afraid not Sakura. As strong as Madara was before, his strength just increased two fold. There is no one left to stop him."

"She's right," Obito gasped, startling them all. Kakashi had thought him to be dead. He rushed over to his fallen friend's side.

"As long as that boy draws breath, there's still hope. I found in him what I could not find in myself, the will to push forward past any obstacle, through any pain, to do the right thing. He can do it. You must have faith."

"But we're running out of time," Kakshi said desperately. Desperation, another emotion that Sakura had never though she would see Kakashi show.

The impact on Sakura was profound. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kakashi had always been the epitome of calm in even the most dire of situations. Seeing both Guy and the Fourth Hokage fall must have been too much for him. If he was this shaken, then… it must truly be… She noticed movement out of the corner of her eye.

"No Kakashi," Obito spoke again, struggling to get the words out. "You must believe."

Kakahi looked over at Naruto, then back to Obito. He forced himself to return to his natural calm state. After all, he of all people should know to never underestimate Naruto.

"You're right," Kakashi said. "We have to come up with something and move on it now."

"You have something right here. Ya know."

Naruto was up on one knee next to Sakura. One eye was closed as he slowly worked up the energy to stand.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

Lee and Gaara rushed over helped him up.

"Are you Ok?" Gaara asked with concern in his eyes.

"I am now," he said looking around. "Thanks to you, Sakura, and my dad." He spotted Guy lying motionless on the ground. Obito was lying near Kakshi with his face covered in blood.

"Where's my dad?" asked Naruto, showing no emotion.

"Naruto…" Sakura started, but didn't know how to continue.

Naruto closed his eyes. "It's Ok Sakura chan," he said remaining calm. "He did what he came here to do."

Naruto began walking away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Lee asked confused.

Naruto bent over and picked something up off the ground. It was one of his father's kunai. Kakashi instantly knew what Naruto had in mind.

"Everyone find as many of those kunai as you can right now!" Kakashi ordered.

Everyone was about to move, when several forms landed on the fringe of their vision nearby.

It was difficult to make out who it was at first. They walked forward unthreateningly.

Orochimaru's familiar form finally came into focus before them. Sakura gasped.

"Orochimaru!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Two other figures approached. At least, that was the way it first appeared. Suigetsu stepped out of the darkness next to Orochimaru. The third figure slowly morphed into three distinct shapes in the dim light. Karin and Jugo supported Sauske between them. He had bandages wrapped around his eyes.

"Sauske kun!" Sakura shouted at seeing him in such a state.

"My dear. It looks like we are in quite the predicament," Orochimaru hissed.

The tension in the air was palpable.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked, his voice indicating that he was on full alert.

"It's not what I want, but what I can give you." He looked to Sauske, then over at Naruto.

"We saw Madara flying toward the tree. I assume that it was a very bad sign."

"Yes," said Kakashi without elaborating.

"I also assume that the Nine Tails boy is about to go after him."

Hearing the reference to Naruto, Sauske's head moved slightly.

"No matter how powerful that boy is, he cannot defeat Madara now. He has practically become a god. But, with Sauske's help he just might stand a chance."

"What are you suggesting?" Kakashi didn't waiver in his alerted state. He was waiting for an attack to come at any moment.

"There are two Sharingan among you. We have gifted young Uchiha. I suggest that we pool our resources."

The pleasure in Orochimaru's voice was clear. He was enjoying this.

"Why should we do that?" Gaara interjected. "We can just give both eyes to Kakashi."

"He is not an Uchiha and cannot realize their full potential. Since your Uchiha is almost dead, I do not think that you have a choice." Orochimaru smiled as he spoke revealing his fang-like teeth.

"No," Kakashi said. "We won't…"

"Do it Kakashi Sensei," Naruto cut in. "We're running out of time. It's the only option that we have left."

Everyone looked at him.

When Karin realized who he was, she was shocked. The darkness that she had sensed within him was gone. His chakra was pure, like white light.

Kakashi looked down at Obito. He nodded.

"Ok," Kakashi relented. "But before we do this, you have to tell me one thing."

Orochimaru looked at Kakashi with curiosity, waiting for him to continue.

"Why are you helping us?"

"It's quite simple really," Orochimaru stated matter-of-factly. "If Madara is allowed to achieve his goals, then I will not be able to accomplish my own. The enemy of my enemy…"

"Is my friend," Kakashi finished for him. He paused and looked at Sauske. "I just hope you know what you're doing Naruto."

Madara reached the top of the tree. He looked down at the world from one of its' branches. It was finally time. All of his planning, all of his manipulating had led to this moment. His destiny was about to be fulfilled. He began to gather chakra and made a hand sign. Tomoe appeared in his Rinnegan, signifying that they had been fully awakened. The chakra was coming, but it was coming slowly. If one thing hadn't gone to plan, it was the fact that he did not possess 100% of the chakra of the tailed beasts. It slowed the speed with which he could activate the Infinite Tsukuyomi. But, it mattered little at that point. No one could stop him. All he had to do was to be patient for a few minutes longer.

CHAPTER 3

TURNING POINT

Another figure arrived in the darkness. This one caused the entire group to jump back, startled by the intrusion. It was Tenten carrying the sage tools, the Crimson Gourd and the Amber Purification jar, that Madara had discarded.

Lee ran to Tenten and hugged her. She was confused and taken aback at first, but when Lee told her what had happened to Guy, she began to cry.

Everyone watched the scene play out. Naruto watched, eager to prepare for the battle that lay ahead, but respectful of what his friends were going through. He was jarred from the quiet scene by Kurama's voice.

"Naruto!"

Naruto was suddenly in his inner space. The urgency in Kurama's voice caught Naruto's attention.

"What is it?" he asked. "Those tools belonged to the old man."

"Who?"

"The Sage of the Six Paths," Kurama said losing what little patience he had. "We might be able to use them.

"Tenten!" Naruto shouted, breaking everyone from the silent vigil. "I need to see those things." He ran over.

Kakashi snapped out of it too. He called out, "Sakura and Karin, you transfer the Sharingan into Sauske. Everyone else, gather as many of the three pronged kunai as you can find."

The group scattered. Sakura rushed over and helped to take Sauske to Kakashi and Obito. Gaara, Lee, and the rest of Team Taka, plus Orochimaru, began gathering the Kunai.

Tenten had sunk to the ground where she stood, with the tools sitting on the ground, straps loose.

"Are you Ok?" Naruto asked.

She nodded, wiping away the tears, but didn't speak.

"It will be Ok. I promise," Naruto said as he reached down and touched the gourd.

Naruto felt a strange sensation. Something was familiar about it. In fact, Naruto realized that he had sudden and complete clarity as to how it was used. He wasn't quite sure how, but it was all there, plain as day in his mind. He also felt something else. It was a presence coming from inside the tool. No, actually there were three distinct chakras. Naruto touched the jar next. This time he only felt a single chakra within.

"Thanks for bringing these things." Naruto said with a smile. "They might help us."

She gave him a weak smile, then looked back at the ground, the tears returning.

Naruto removed the plug in the gourd and the lid of the jar. Then he placed his hands on both, channeling his chakra into them. Masses of energy emerged from both objects. Quickly, they solidified into distinct shapes. Soon Atsui, Samui, Kinkaku, and Ginkaku had all regained their original forms, lying on the ground unconscious.

Everyone turned to look at the astonishing scene, but only for a moment. They were shinobi first and foremost, and focus was necessary to get the job done.

"Those two!" Kurama growled from within Naruto.

Naruto looked down at the two strange looking figures. It took him a moment to realize that they were both Edo Tensei.

"What is it Kurama?" Naruto asked from within his own mind.

"They stole some of my chakra many years ago and used it to terrorize Kumogakure."

"How?"

"It's a long story. Take it back, and we can use it against Madara."

Naruto hesitated.

"They're already dead. You can't hurt them."

Naruto realized that they would need all the help that they could get to defeat Madara. He reached down and extracted the residual chakra from the two men. He felt an extra surge of power flow through him.

Naruto then picked up the gourd and looked at the jar. The gourd was the only practical choice to carry into battle. The jar was too large. He would have to leave it. He slung the gourd over his shoulder. Lee ran up with three pouches completely stuffed with Kunai.

"Here Naruto. It's all we could find."

Naruto strapped the pouches to his waist and legs. Then, he pulled one of them out. He could feel the warmth of his father's chakra emanating from it. He desperately wanted stand there and feel Minato's presence as long as possible, but that wasn't an option. He forced the chakra out and replaced it with his own. He threw the kunai several meters away.

"Ready Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"I know how it works, I was sealed inside of him after all."

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted.

He focused on the three prongs as Kurama used their chakra to activate the seal. Suddenly, Naruto was standing next to the Kunai. It was instantaneous, faster than the blink of an eye. Naruto picked up the Kunai and placed it back in the pouch and walked back to the group. Practice time was over. He was as ready as he'd ever be.

Kakashi had watched Naruto use his father's technique for the first time.

"You were right Obito," he said softly. "Hope."

"Time for me to go," he said to no one in particular. "You'd better hurry when they're done Sauske. This will take both of us."

Sauske said nothing, but Naruto knew that he had heard. They were all looking at him now. He looked around at them all and paused half a beat longer on Sakura kneeling next to Sauske. She looked back at him with concern in her eyes.

"See yah," he said, with an uncharacteristically stoic tone.

With that, he activated his chakra cloak and rocketed away toward the base of the tree.

Two minutes later the Sharingan had been removed from Kakashi and Obito and implanted into Sauske. Obito's breaths were becoming shallower and shorter.

"Kakashi…" he said weakly. I wish that I could have gone on with you and Rin. I wish that I could have become a man that you would be proud to call a friend." He paused as a coughing spasm rocked his body. "And, I'm sorry for letting all of this happen."

Kakashi wasn't sure what to say to that. Obito may have succeeded in ending the world. He wasn't sure if anyone else would have been able to respond either. But, Obito had been yet another shinobi that had followed the wrong path. That the consequences were so dire in this case didn't change the fact that he wasn't the first ninja to lose his way, and he probably wouldn't be the last.

"I forgive you Obito," Kakashi said, feeling his friend's life slipping away.

"Thank you," Obito replied.

Then, something strange happened that startled Kakshi. Obito smiled.

"She's here," he said softly. "Right next to you… Rin."

Kakashi felt something. A warm sensation to his left. Though he could see nothing, he was sure that she was there.

"Take care of him until I get there, Rin," he said softly so that no one else could hear. In that same moment, Obito took his final breath and was gone.

Sakura watched as Sauske bit down on the girl's arm. She had grafted some of the senju cells from Obito's damaged body into Sauke's wounds. Then, Karin had forced him bite one of many round seal marked on her arm. The eye began to take root quickly, healing at an exponential rate. It seemed that the chakra given to Sauske by Hirashima hadn't been a waste after all. Throughout the process, Karin looked down at Sauske tenderly. She only took her eyes off him long enough to shoot a nasty look in Sakura's direction every twenty or thirty seconds.

Finally, Sauske opened his eyes. The operation had been a success. He could see. Then, he activated the Sharingan. A smile crept over his face as he felt the power of his new eyes welling up inside of him. The look vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Sakura was sure that she hadn't imagined it. It scared her.

The girls helped Sauske as he moved to stand. Suddenly, a massive explosion rocked the tree from its' uppermost branches.

They all looked up to where Naruto was most likely engaged in a battle for the fate of all humanity.

Madara sensed him before he saw him. Naruto flew straight at him, a missile leaving a golden trail of chakra across the sky. He brandished one of the Fourth's kunai, prepared to attack.

"Madara!" he screamed.

Suddenly Naruto found himself caught in a genjutsu. The sky around him turned to gray. Then, a figure appeared before him. It was Sauske. Sauske activated his Mangekyou Saringan and used Amaterasu. Naruto was instantly ablaze. He could feel his flesh burning away.

"Kurama!" he cried out.

Just as quickly as he had succumbed to the jutsu, he was jolted back to reality.

Madara caught him by the throat an arm's length away. All the momentum that Naruto had carried was arrested in an instant. A black rod shot from Madara's free hand. Naruto could do nothing to defend. The Uchiha thrust it through the center of Naruto's chest.

"Just what I'd expect from trash," Madara taunted, sporting an evil grin.

Madara didn't anticipate what happened next. Naruto grinned too.

"Then prepare to be surprised," he spat out through gritted teeth.

Poof. The shadow clone disappeared. The kunai floated, suspended in midair for a fraction of a second. Just as it began to fall, Naruto appeared free from Madara's grasp. He unleashed a massive strike using the Nine Tail's chakra. Madara barely had time to block with Susanoo. The impact blew him backward off of his perch. He activated his levitation to remain at the same altitude. Doing so, made him lose control of the chakra that he had gathered for Infinite Tsukuyomi.

"No!" he shouted.

Naruto didn't stop. He threw six kunai, three with each had. They didn't come anywhere near Madara. Having seen the abilities of the jutsu once, Madara relaxed, if only a fraction.

It was exactly what Naruto was hoping for. He had counted on Madara's overconfidence and experience fighting his father to make him feel safe fighting at a distance. He was preparing for his next attack before the kunai had even landed on the tree. He opened his palm and gathered chakra.

"Here goes nothing," Naruto said under his breath. "Ready Kurama?"

"Let's go," the fox roared back in his mind.

Naruto vanished.

Madara glanced around to find where the boy had reappeared. By the time he located Naruto to his left, a massive Rasen Shuriken was hurtling straight for him.

"Flying Raijin… Level Two," Naruto said in a low, even keeled voice, his father's spirit showing through.

While the kunai hadn't landed near Madara, they had closed the gap. Madara wasn't expecting the long range attack combo. Even Susanoo wouldn't be able to withstand such an attack directly.

But Madara hadn't become a legend for no reason. Playing the basics of chakra nature interaction, he blew a fireball justu into the oncoming chakra shuriken. The flames made contact and were instantly magnified by the wind style technique. The mass of fire and chakra shifted direction and rebounded toward Naruto.

Naruto vanished before it struck the tree. The resulting explosion was massive. Naruto reappeared at the kunai now behind Madara. One of Madara's black chakra sphere's waited for him there.

Madara smiled understanding the jutsu's true weakness. The kid's teleportation was limited to the positions of the kunai. All that he had to do was have an attack waiting at each of them.

Naruto didn't allow surprise to slow him down. He flashed to the kunai on Madara's right. Another chakra sphere was there waiting, but this time Naruto reacted. He had learned from his earlier battle with Obito, so he had Kurama gather nature energy on their way to the tree. He instantly entered Biju Mode and deflected Madara's attack with a nature energy infused Biju Bomb. The explosion rocked the entire tree to its' base.

Madara played his next card without hesitation. He used wood style to manipulate the tree. Vines infused with Juubi chakra wrapped around Kurama. Naruto tried to leap to another kunai, but the tree was disrupting Kurama's power. They were caught.

"Time to finish this," Madara said raising his arms. "Chibaku Tensei!" Madara cried out.

CHAPTER 4

A GOLDEN FLASH OF HOPE

The alliance had seen the battle begin from the ground below. After Team Taka had defeated the masked man, the fighting had subsided. The survivors that had escaped the tree's branches watched in stunned silence. The first explosion could be felt from kilometers away.

Who could be fighting up there? It was a murmur spreading through the ranks. The last they'd seen of him, that Naruto kid was down. The rogue ninja Sauske was strong, but he couldn't have the kind of power now on display in the sky above.

The Leaf shinobi knew without any doubt who it was instantly. Naruto was back in the game. Tsunade and Shikamaru smiled as they gazed up at the tree.

"It's Naruto!" Hinata cried out.

A cheer went up from the crowd as a second, more powerful explosion rocked the atmosphere above. Suddenly. The ground below them began to shake. Giant chunks of earth flew into the sky. The alliance scattered and leapt to safety. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Was the world coming to an end?

Naruto knew he was in trouble. Biju Mode faltered against the tree's might. It was draining him. He could see huge rocks flying at him from below.

"I should have taken care of you sooner," Madara lamented. "But, now I can erase my mistake."

The boulders slammed into Naruto as they arrived, surrounding him.

"Now my power will be complete and…"

Something caught Madara's eye and his speech faltered in mid-sentence. The air above one of the branches distorted. Sauske appeared, his new eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

Madara, still shrouded in Susanoo approached Sauske.

"So, you've come," he said calmly. "And, you've taken Obito's eyes. There may be more to you than I thought. Unfortunately, I have no time to play with you."

Madara used Susanoo's sword to strike. He was surprised when passed right through Sauske.

"Impressive. You are already able to use the Kumi technique effectively," Madara observed.

Sauske didn't respond. He merely stood staring at Madara wearing a perfect poker face.

"Even so, no attack that you can muster can harm me."

Sauske still said nothing.

"If I cannot destroy you, and you cannot defeat me, then watch as I create a new world."

Madara began to gather chakra again.

Sauske activated his own Susanoo and launched a Tomoe attack at Madara.

Madara decided to ignore him. An attack that weak could do no damage. He was practically a god. It was time to finish what he started. The attack deflected off Madara's Susanoo into the night.

Sauske followed up by preparing to fire a Susanoo arrow. Madara paid him no attention this time. Sauske smiled.

The space next to Madara distorted. Naruto appeared suspended in Kurama's chakra. A completed Biju Bomb was ready. Just as Madara realized what was happening, Naruto and Sauske both fired.

A minute earlier, Naruto had closed his eyes, just as the Chibaku Tensei was about to devour him. The impact that he was expecting didn't come. When he opened them he discovered that he was in a familiar place. The darkness of the Kumi dimension stretched out before him.

"Naruto."

Naruto turned to find Sauske standing only a meter away.

"Prepare your strongest attack," he said "and be ready."

The form of Sauske swirled and vanished before Naruto could respond.

Madara was left with no choice. If he didn't unleash his full power to counter their attack, he would be finished.

His Susanoo's eyes transformed into Rinnegan. The specter morphed into a new form, with armor more menacing than before. Sauske's arrow dispersed before it even reached its' target. The Susanoo reached out with both arms and caught the Biju Bomb. Naruto and Sauske watched helplessly as the Madara's beast used one of the Rinnegan's powers and syphoned the chakra into itself.

The Susanoo then turned its' attention to Naruto and Sauske themselves. When its' eyes meet theirs, they were paralyzed. Completely immobile, they were helpless.

"Awakened Shinra Tensei!" Madara screamed.

The force of the blast struck them head on. Naruto and Sauske were literally blown away.

The entire tree flexed under the strain of the technique. The alliance was smashed to the ground below. Kakashi and Orochimaru's groups struggled to keep their footing. The effects of the blast were strong enough to be felt in the Leaf Village itself.

Then, all was quiet.

Finally, Madara was alone.

"Naruto! Get up you loser!"

Naruto's eyes flicked opened. Sauske was crouched down next to him. He was looking away off into the distance. Naruto followed his gaze. Then, he saw what Sauske was looking at. The tree, which stood kilometers into the sky was barely visible in the distance.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Madara stopped playing around," Sauske responded.

Even from that distance, Naruto could see something happening at the top of the tree.

"We're out of time," said Sauske, pointing to the sky.

Naruto looked up. An image was materializing on the moon.

"Even my eyes won't be able resist that jutsu. If we're caught by it, it's over."

Naruto was thinking hard.

"I can get us back there in an instant, but it won't matter if we can't land an attack. Either way, that jutsu is almost complete," Sauske said.

Naruto looked up at him.

"How fast can you make one of those arrows go?"

Madara was gathering chakra again. It was coming more slowly this time, even with the energy that he had absorbed from Naruto's attack. He had overexerted the Rinnegan. Those brats had forced him to use too much of his own power. Now he was having difficulty focusing the tree's energy.

It was slow, but no one else had arrived to interrupt him. It was almost complete. He could feel it. The decades of planning and manipulating were about to bear fruit.

A reflection of the tree's Rinnegan appeared on the moon. The Tomoe in Madara's eyes began to rotate along their rings. Then slowly, almost imperceptibly at first, the tree's eye followed suit. It was nearly complete.

"Hurry up Sauske!" Naruto shouted.

Sauske loomed above him cloaked in Susanoo with a chakra arrow drawn. However, it was no ordinary chakra attack. Something metal glinted at its' tip. A three pronged kunai was ready for launch. The Susanoo had the arrow drawn to its' maximum power. Sauske was trying to lock in his aim on where Madara was sure to be.

"You'd better be right about this Naruto!" Sauske shouted.

"We don't have time to argue, just do it!" Naruto yelled back.

Sauske released the projectile, and it careened across the planet's surface, gaining speed and altitude as it moved. Sauske disappeared using Kumi. Naruto activated Biju Mode. He had to let the arrow reach its' maximum speed before jumping. He figured his dad had never tried anything like this. Timing was literally everything. Failure meant the end, and there were too many people counting on him to let that happen.

Sakura was looking into the sky. There had been no signs of fighting for several minutes. Then she had noticed the image appearing, reflected in the moon. Naruto and Sauske couldn't have failed. Yet the evidence of it was right there before her eyes. Infinite Tsukuyomi was about to activate, and then the world would end.

Sakura took a moment to look around. Everyone else must have realized it too. Orochimaru stood quietly off by himself with his back to the rest of the group. Karin sat on the ground with her knees drawn to her chest. Jugo and Suigetsu stared into the sky. Lee and Tenten sat huddled together near Guy's body. Gaara kneeled near Kakashi, neither saying anything.

Suddenly, their eyes widened and they both turned their heads. Orochimaru swiveled to look in the same direction. What were they looking at?

Something sparkled in the night sky. It seemed to be getting closer, but it was too dark to see what it was. There was no sound. It was on them in an instant, moving unimaginably fast.

Just as the black chakra arrow soared over their heads, the tip burst into a golden flame that soared across the night sky like a shooting star.

The curtain of the ultimate illusion was about to fall on her, but seeing that golden flash gave Sakura a glimmer of hope.

Naruto had teleported to the Kunai. He attached his chakra to the arrow and was hanging on for dear life. Even using Biju Mode, keeping a grip was difficult.

"Have… to …make…it…" he thought.

Madara was reveling in his ultimate victory. In mere moments, the jutsu would activate. Then, he noticed it, a pinpoint of Golden light on the horizon. With unimaginable speed, it was on him in an instant. He couldn't think he couldn't react. The only thing that his brain was able to process before the collision was the image of the demon fox, fangs bared, ready to devour him.

The impact sent a massive shock wave through the atmosphere that was visible from space. Kurama's fist had connected. No defense in Madara's arsenal could have stopped it. Madara flailed backward at Mach speed with no control over his movement. Naruto and Kurama were close behind. A rift suddenly opened in their path, sending Madara and Naruto into an alternate dimension.

Madara finally regained control, just in time to be engulfed by the Amaterasu flames that Sauske had prepared while lying in wait.

Madara used his chakra to wipe them away. Naruto arrived a moment later. Madara, even with all of his immense power, had not come through unscathed. He was weakened and visibly struggling to steady himself. Sauske actually cracked a rare grin, though there was no happiness in it. He knew they had chance at victory. It was time for the ultimate battle with the one who had shaped every hardship in his life. No mercy would be given.

CHAPTER 5

A WORLD OF DREAMS AND NIGHTMARES

The Infinite Tsukuyomi continued to activate. The alliance watched in terror as the spinning symbol on the moon spiraled and blurred into a single image. Even the three remaining Edo Tensei Hokage were powerless against its' spell. There was no escape. In an instant the eyes of every man, woman, child, and animal on earth, asleep or awake, bore the symbol of the Rinnegan.

"Naruto…" Hinata said softly as she fell into the trance.

As their senses left them, everyone drifted into their unique, idealized dream worlds. Vivid illusions sub-planted reality in their minds.

Hinata snuggled up to Naruto on a park bench. Neji and her sister spied on them from the concealment of a nearby bush.

Kiba was named Hokage with Akimaru by his side.

Shino rode atop a new species of bug that he had only just discovered.

Choji was being fed an enormous meal, prepared for him by the woman of his dreams.

Shikamaru watched Asuma and Kuranai living a scene from everyday life along with his parents.

Ino saw her father looking on as Sauske and Sai prepared to do battle to prove that they were worthy of his daughter.

Lee saw himself standing over Naruto and Neji, both having been defeated. Sakura rushed forward proclaiming her love for him.

Tenten stood with Neji, watching Lee and Guy finally acting cool.

The Mizukage saw herself getting married with the other Kage looking on.

Tsunade saw herself walking with Dan, who had just been named Hokage. Jiraya and Nawaki appeared alive, well, and in good spirits.

Gaara saw himself as a young child in the warm embrace of his complete family. Naruto soon arrived so that they could play together.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She found herself at home in bed.

"What? Was it all a dream?" she thought.

She looked around her room. Everything seemed normal at first. Then, she noticed it. There on night side, next to the picture of Team 7 was another framed image. It showed her standing next to Sauske with his arm draped around her. Both of them were wearing casual clothes, and both were smiling broadly at the camera, blissfully happy.

"Mom!" she cried out.

No answer.

She climbed out of bed. Her night gown swished around her as she walked around the house. A note had been left for her on the table.

"Gone to the market. Will be back in the afternoon. Love, Mom."

Sakura needed answers. If what she had seen was a nightmare, if the entire war was nothing more than a figment of her imagination, then why she couldn't remember anything but the dream? Why was she home? Why was there a picture of her with Sauske?

She went to her closet to get dressed. To her shock, she found no shinobi gear, no Leaf head band. Only casual clothes greeted her. Then she caught a reflection of herself in the mirror. Her forehead seal mark was gone.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

Sakura hurriedly dressed. She had to find someone to tell her what the hell was going on.

She rushed into the street looking for someone, anyone that she knew. Naruto lived closest. She decided to try there first. She ran as fast as she could. Knowing Naruto, he was still in bed asleep.

She ran up the stairs at top speed, skidding around the corners, to Naruto's apartment.

She pounded on the door and called out, "Naruto! Open up. I need to talk to you!"

The knob turned and the door was slowly pulled opened.

Sakura wasn't met with the usual locker room aroma of Naruto's room. Instead, the scent of flowers met her nostrils.

An old woman looked out with a stern look on her face.

"Can I help you?" she asked with an edge.

Startled, Sakura looked around to make sure that she hadn't knocked on the wrong door by mistake.

"Well?" the woman snapped.

"S…Sorry," Sakura stammered. "I must have gotten the wrong floor," though she was sure that she hadn't. She slowly walked back down to the street.

"Naruto, where are you?" she asked aloud.

"Sakura!" a female voice called out to her.

She turned to see Ino and Sai approaching. Ino and Sai? Why were they together?

"Hey!" Sakura shouted raising a hand in greeting. She was just happy to see someone that she knew.

"Sakura, are you alright?" asked Ino as they approached.

"Ah, I just feel off this morning. Say have you guys seen Naruto around lately?"

Sai and Ino shared a worried look.

"Sakura, you don't remember?" Sai asked.

"Remember what?" Sakura asked with an edge of desperation in her voice.

"Naruto…" Sai started, but was cut off when Ino elbowed him in the stomach.

"I don't know what's going on, but I think you'd better go find Sauske," Ino said with concern.

"What….why?"

"Sakura, I don't know what happened to you, but if you can't remember, you need to talk to Sauske first."

"Where is he?"

"If I had to guess…" Sai began, "He's probably at the training grounds."

Without another word, Sakura turned and ran.

She heard shouting as the three posts came into view. She stayed back, far from the scene that was unfolding. Sauske stood before three genin tied to the posts, clad in a flak jacket. The little boy in the middle was yelling furiously. Sauske grinned and vanished in a cloud of smoke. The scene looked very familiar to Sakura somehow.

Suddenly, Sauske appeared next to her.

"Sauske," she gasped, startled.

"Sorry. I know that I keep promising to stop that, but it's too much fun."

He smiled at her. It was a full, broad, happy smile. Sakura was shocked. She had barely seen Sauske crack a grin her entire life.

Sauske must have sensed her surprise.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sauske, something must have happened to me. I was having a wild dream where you left the village to take revenge on Itachi. The village was destroyed by a criminal called Pain. And, you and Naruto were fighting against Madara Uchiha. It was so… so real. And, when I woke up, I couldn't remember anything besides the dream."

Sauske looked down at the ground.

"Naruto huh?" Sauske said in a solemn tone. "You'd better come with me."

They began walking side by side. It really was a beautiful day.

"So that's as much as you remember?" he asked.

"Yes… but what happened? Where's Naruto?"

"I think that it's best if we start back at the beginning," he said. "I did leave the village that day. I don't know what I was thinking. It was a terrible mistake. Naruto tracked me down. I fought him. It was a fierce battle, but in the end, he won and brought me back to the village. Soon after that I realized what a fool, I'd been. I apologized to you and we've been together ever since."

Sakura blushed when he realized the implications of what Sauske had just said.

He paused a beat, then continued. "You quit being a kunoichi soon after that. We lived on in peace for more than three years. Those were the happiest times of my life."

A sad, distant look came to his eyes.

"Then, one day, the Akatsuki attacked the village. A man known as Pain appeared. He targeted Naruto, wanting to get his hands on the Nine Tailed Fox. Most of the villagers were no match for him. Even the Hokage, Lady Tsunade was nearly killed."

Sakura listened intently. The events being recounted to her sounded reasonable, but they felt false somehow.

"Naruto and I faced him. The battle was fierce, but we were able to push him back. He retreated."

She formed a mental image of the two boys driving Pain away.

"But, it was a trap. He used a new jutsu that he hadn't shown before. It was too powerful. We couldn't escape."

He stopped walking and looked off into the distance.

"That fool," he said under his breath.

It was only then that Sakura realized where she was standing. They had arrived at the memorial.

"No!" she gasped.

"Naruto saved us all. He sacrificed himself to defeat Pain and ensure that the Nine Tails wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. He's gone Sakura."

She looked down. There, inscribed on the stone was Naruto's name.

"No!" she said again, louder this time. She clasped her hands around her head. "It's not right. It can't be. Naruto would never lose like that. He would never give up…"

She was shouting now, and Sauske was growing concerned.

"Sakura," he reached out for her.

"It's wrong! It's all wrong! Naruto wouldn't stop until he became Hokage."

Sakura's eyes were closed now. It was a lie. She was sure of it. She was sure that her memories were all real. It was fake. It was all an illusion.

She opened her eyes and the only thing before her was a giant Rinnegan.

"Naruto!" she screamed. Her chakra became unstable and everything went black.

Sakura awoke again. This time wasn't nearly as peaceful. She was lying on cold earth in the darkness. She remembered what had happened. Pushing herself up, she scanned the area around her. Everyone was lying on the ground unconscious.

Sakura slowly got to her feet and shakily made her way over to Kakashi Sensei. She tried to shake him away. When he didn't stir, she pulled up his eyelid. He jumped when she saw a Rinnegan staring back at her. She looked up. The moon still shone in the sky bearing Madara's jutsu.

How had she broken free? Sakura took inventory of her own vitals. Then, she noticed it. Naruto's Nine Tails chakra was mixing with her own and pulsing very erratically. Somehow her body was keeping the jutsu at bay. She was doing it subconsciously.

Sakura stood again. It was quiet, as if all life had stopped. She closed her eyes and strained her ears. Even if the battle between Naruto, Sauske, and Madara had waged far into the distance, she should have been able to hear it. Instead, she heard more of the same… nothing.

She was all alone, and she had no idea what to do.

CHAPTER 6

STRATEGY

The battle raged inside the Kumi dimension. The landscape was littered with craters, kunai, branches, vines, boulders, and scorch marks. The display of power was truly an incredible sight to behold. A lone spectator watched hidden in the shadows, calculating the best moment to make his move.

Even with the damage that he had sustained from Naruto and Kurama's attack, Madara's defense was still impenetrable. Yet, his counterattacks began to come in longer intervals. Madara was wearing down. He had never imagined that anyone would remain to fight after the activation of Infinite Tsukuyomi. He had used a vast amount of chakra to initially fend off the boys and create his grand illusion. Eventually, all of his chakra was devoted to defense alone.

Naruto and Sauske had instinctively worked their way into a strategy as the fight wore on. Naruto would move in hard and fast with attacks infused with nature energy. He was placing most of the Fourth's kunai so that he could get close and fall back quickly.

There was a limit to how much sage chakra Madara could absorb, even with the Rinnegan and the Juubi locked inside him. The attacks were too much for his Susanoo, so he had to resort to Shinra Tensei.

Sauske's attacks, though not as powerful, would follow Naruto's almost instantly. Madara was struggling to switch his defensive style to compensate for Shinra Tesei's time interval. While he managed to absorb Sauske's jutsu, the chakra replenished could not replace the energy lost from using Shinra Tensei.

Madara's strategy was simple. He would wait for one of the boys to make a mistake. Only then would he strike from close range with one of his black chakra spheres or his staff.

Sauske could no longer phase out of the Kumi dimension for fear of getting caught up in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. He was relegated to attacking with Susanoo, lightning, and fire attacks. They were growing weaker with each passing minute, and none were getting through the elder Uchiha's defenses.

Naruto and Kurama were running low on chakra too. If it weren't for Ginkaku and Kinkaku's power, they would have been in serious trouble. Even though things were looking bleak, there was a silver lining. The Flying Raijin jutsu had become increasingly natural during the battle. They had used it so many times it had evolved into more of a reflex. Naruto had emptied his pouches, throwing nearly every three pronged kunai that he had left. Only three remained. While he was able to easily move in on Madara, his moves were always anticipated because of the presence of the kunai. There had to be a way to get inside.

The cycle of attacks and counters kept repeating itself. Naruto lost all concept of time in the strange alternate world. Had it been minutes or hours since the battle began?

Madara managed to break the pattern by aiming a deflection of one of Naruto's attacks. It collided with Sauske's incoming chakra arrow causing a large blast. The clash of the attacks finally blew them all apart. There was a pause as they all collected themselves and prepared for the next round.

Naruto reached inside the pouch on his left thigh and extracted the final three kunai. He had to think of something fast. Kurama was running out of chakra. He had to get close enough to activate the gourd. He didn't know how, but he was sure that it could extract the Juubi chakra locked inside Madara.

Naruto looked down. One kunai was marked differently that the rest. This one did not bear the Flying Raijin seal. Instead it bore a simple note left by his father. Even though it didn't have any special ability, the message this kunai held would prove it more valuable than all of the rest.

"Dad…" he said softly as he deciphered its' meaning.

Suddenly, he knew what to do. His father truly was a genius worthy of the title of Hokage. He surveyed the terrain around Madara, then he glanced over at Sauske. There was a kunai on the ground near him. Naruto focused and flashed to that kunai.

"Sauske, I have a plan. Follow my lead"

Sauske glared at him, but then nodded, saying nothing.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Three clones appeared around him.

Naruto knew it was a gamble. If it didn't work, his chakra would be totally depleted, and he would be left defenseless. But, he didn't see any other way. All three clones began forming Rasen Shuriken. Madara watched closely, not sure what to make of the shift in tactics.

The original Naruto closed his eyes and focused.

"Stay with me Kurama," he said to the fox in his mind.

A single leap was hard enough, but now he was trying something totally different. Sending a clone might be impossible, but he wouldn't know until he tried. He slowly compartmentalized each target kunai in his mind. When he was ready, his eyes flew open.

"Now!" he shouted, and all three clones disappeared.

Naruto threw two of the kunai as soon as they vanished, one much slower and lower than the other. The clones reappeared at previously marked kunai locations surrounding Madara. They hurled their Rasen Shuriken at his central location. Two of the clones popped and dispelled after they released the shuriken. The third disappeared. Madara leapt high into the air to avoid the swirling conflagration of chakra as the jutsu collided. As his jumped peaked, a kunai sailed past him.

Suddenly, Madara noticed the black chakra arrow flying toward him from below. In that same instant, Naruto materialized at the Kunai wielding a massive Rasengan. Madara was caught in the middle. The combination was enough to force Madara to block both attacks using Shinra Tensei. He fell back toward the ground not seeing where Naruto had gone. Unable to regain control and stop his descent, he slammed awkwardly into the ground. The second kunai flew by him as he landed. Naruto appeared directly in front of him bearing the gourd. Madara saw his opportunity and unleashed a barrage of his black chakra orbs. It was as though Naruto had been deleted from existence. Madara smirked at his victory. He never saw it coming.

The real Naruto appeared behind him. The Fourth Hokage's seal had worked to perfection. Using the cloud of kunai as cover, Minato had covertly placed it on Madara during their short skirmish. He had hoped that adding a trace amount of Kurama's chakra would allow Naruto to use it later. He then attached a note to one of the kunai to inform Naruto of its' existence.

Naruto pulled open the gourd and channeled his chakra into it. The object latched on to Madara's Juubi chakra and began to extract it. Sauske watched from a distance as the dramatic tug-of-war began. A shadowy figure emerged from the ground behind him. Black Zetsu's opportunity had come.

Madara fought viciously to break free. He used Shinra Tensei, but Naruto took the blast and held on. Mardara activated Susanoo and unsheathed its' sword. Naruto countered by activating Biju Mode. The essence of Kurama caught the wraith's blade with his teeth. It became what seemed to be a stalemate, but Naruto slowly gained the upper hand. Madara's Susanoo faded into nothingness. The Uchiha finally collapsed as his life force drained away. He began screaming about the impossibility of it, being defeat by trash like this. The gourd was working just as Naruto had hoped that it would.

Naruto felt a strange sensation. He blinked once, twice and realized he was back in his inner space. Kurama wasn't there. Instead, an unfamiliar figure loomed before him.

"Welcome, Naruto Uzamaki. I've been waiting for you."

Sakura checked each of them. Gaara, Lee, Tenten, Orochimaru and Team Taka. Their eyes all bore the Rinnegan's menacing sysmbol. She felt tears welling in her eyes, but she didn't let them come. There was no time for crying. Naruto wouldn't give up, so neither would she.

Sakura thought back to the Chunin exams and how Naruto's shrill annoying cheers had awaked her from Ino's trance. Naruto. What would he do? She thought about it and remembered what had happened with Naruto and the two objects. Two… He had only taken the smaller one. The jar should still be nearby. She looked around. It was wasn't near the unconscious forms of the four shinobi that had been released from within the two tools.

The shock wave of the largest explosion must have blown the jar away from where Naruto had left it. She remembered that it had nearly knocked her off her feet. Sakura began to search for it. Obviously, it had some sort of special ability. It was a long shot, but maybe she could use it to do something. What? She had no idea, but she couldn't just sit around feeling sorry for herself.

CHAPTER 7

THE CREATOR

Naruto looked at the strange looking man floating cross-legged in his mind. A staff similar to the ones Obito and Madara had wielded rested across his lap. He sported a goatee and his hair was spiked like horns at the front. Then Naruto noticed his eyes… Rinnegan. He jumped back, instantly on guard.

"Who are you?" he shouted.

The man spoke, "My name is Hagoromo, but you may know me better by the moniker that was bestowed upon me while I lived, The Sage of the Six Paths."

Naruto had heard that name from somewhere. He relaxed a little.

"Oh a… so Super Old Sage, what are you doing here?"

Not impacted by Naruto's less than appropriate nickname, the sage continued. "I knew that one day a person with the ability to complete my life's work would appear. I stored some of my chakra in the sacred tools so that I would one day be able to speak with that person."

Naruto bore a confused expression.

The old man continued. "I will start at the beginning so that you understand my past and thus the history of this world. When my mother, Kayuga, arrived here centuries ago, she found the great tree presiding over this world. The humans that lived in its' shadow were petty, violent creatures. My mother subjugated them in an attempt to end the atrocities that were taking place. However, no matter how much she tried, she could not quell the endless bloodshed. She came to a final, decisive conclusion. In order to truly save humanity, she would require complete control. "

"The tree was the key to her plan. My mother stole and ate a piece of its' fruit. She was endowed with the immense power that the tree held in store. The Infinite Tsukuyomi was born of that power. My mother became a god to this world. All were compliant with her wishes, while trapped in the dream world that she had created for them. It was during this time of complicity that my brother and I were born."

"After many years, the tree began to become unstable. It wished to reacquire the power that my mother had stolen to remain in balance. My brother and I urged her to relinquish the energy that she had taken. She refused."

"Soon the tree devolved into a form that you now known as the Juubi. Convinced that this monster would bring about the end of all things, my brother and I fought our mother in an attempt to save the world. In the end, we were victorious, but at a heavy cost. My brother died sealing our mother away. I was able to seal the Juubi within myself and live on."

The sage looked down with sadness in his eyes, showing the first sign of emotion since appearing to Naruto.

"It took time, but I eventually released humanity from the mental prison that my mother had created. Severing the connections to each individuals' idealized world was difficult, and the resulting animosity only created more violence. I struggled for many years to find a solution, a means to end the cycle of hatred. I finally devised the concept of Ninshu, a technique that would allow people to understand one another through sharing energy. I began gathering trusted followers. I slowly began transferring the power sealed within myself to them. Thus, what you know as chakra was born."

Naruto stared at him. So this creepy looking old guy had created chakra.

"So you're saying that you invented Ninjutsu?" Naruto asked.

Anger appeared on the sage's face. "Ninjutsu? Ninjutsu was an aberration born from my efforts. Even my most trusted followers became drunk with power. They used the chakra that I had bequeathed to them to develop fighting techniques and destroy their enemies. Ninshu failed, and the world of ninja was born."

"It was only at the end of my life that I realized where my plan had run astray. I thought that merely sharing a power would be enough, but without an anchor, a pure soul to translate the emotions found in that power, people would only be more divided. Unfortunately, by that point, it was too late for me to do anything about it. My end was drawing near, and to prevent unleashing the Juubi upon the world I devoted my remaining energy to dispersing the beast's power. I developed the sacred tools to divide the Juubi into nine unique entities, each with great power, but none approaching the overwhelming strength of the Juubi. Thus, the biju came into being."

Naruto thought about it. "So that's how Kurama was born."

"Yes, he along with his siblings were created that day. My final act was to seal my remaining chakra into the sacred tools. They have been passed down over the generations. The power that they held was misunderstood and misused in horrific ways. No one meeting the standards to be called my successor ever stepped forward, so my power remained dormant… That is until today."

It took Naruto a full several second to realize just what the old sage was saying.

"Successor?"

"Yes, you have my blood flowing through your veins, but more importantly you have a pure spirit. My biju gave you some of their power willingly. That means that they recognized this trait within you as well. You do not possess the Rinnegan, but you do not need them. The biju have _chosen_ to follow you. You are the one best suited to carry on and complete Ninshu. You will bring peace to this world."

Naruto thought back to all of the talk about being the child of prophecy. He had never really believed in the predestination stuff. He had always believed that he would fulfill Jiraya's dream through determination and will power alone. If that had meant that he was this child of the prophecy, then so be it. But, now he began to realize that the two were intertwined. The answer to stopping the hatred had appeared before him. Now, all that remained was to grasp it.

"How do I do it?" Naruto asked.

"Child you have already found the answer. You just have not yet realized it. By sharing your chakra with all of those people, they were able understand how you felt completely. They saw the purity of your soul. They were united by it. The next step is to link those people to one another. If you can do that, the cycle truly will be broken."

"I… don't get it," Naruto said, puzzled by the explanation.

"You will, if you accept my legacy and carry on the art of Ninshu. Do you Naruto?"

Naruto thought about it for only moment.

"Yes," he said with a familiar look of determination in his eyes.

"Then step forward. There is something that I would like to give you."

Naruto hesitated, but only for a moment. "What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Knowledge," the sage said simply.

Naruto moved closer. The sage held out his staff with two hands horizontally. Following his cue, Naruto reached out and grasped it with his right hand.

In that moment, Naruto achieved true clarity. He could see all of his untapped abilities and understood how to access them.

Naruto stepped back, "Thank you Super Old Sage."

"No. Thank you Naruto Uzamaki."

With that, the vision of the sage faded away.

CHAPTER 8

THE FINAL BETRAYAL

Suddenly, Naruto was back, Madara's chakra was nearly depleted. It was about to be over. His head was still swimming with all of the things that the sage had revealed to him. It took him a moment to realize that Sauske was standing behind him. Naruto was so distracted that he lapsed back to an earlier time of trust between them.

"Thanks for having my back Sauske," Naruto said with a satisfied expression.

"Yeah… I've got your back," Sauske replied darkly.

By the time that Naruto sensed something was wrong, it was far too late. The tip of Sauske's blade exploded through the front of Naruto's stomach.

Sakura had finally found it. The Amber Jar stood before her. She had no idea of what to do next. She approached it slowly, cautiously. It looked like a normal jar. She reached out and stopped an inch away. Then, feeling nothing odd, followed through.

As soon as her pulsing chakra made contact with the object, she was transported to a place that she had never been before, though it seemed familiar to her. She turned a full circle looking around.

Sakura was suspended in space. There was no floor, no ceiling, but she still retained a sense of balance. Then she felt a presence. She spun around and found a figure suspended there looking at her.

The Sage of the Six Paths held his gaze on her for a long moment before speaking.

"Sakura Haruno," he said calmly.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to hide her fear.

"My name is Hagoromo, you would know me as the Sage of the Six Paths."

She stared at him for a moment. "Where am I? Am I dead?"

"No child. I summoned you here. This is inside your own mind."

She looked around. It seemed like a very barren place to be her mind.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"What you see before you is a remnant of my chakra, sealed within the jar. You were the only one to resist the Infinite Tsukuyomi. I have sensed my successor's chakra within you, and I brought you here because we need your help."

"Your successor?"

"You know him as Naruto Uzamaki."

She stared at him at him again. "Naruto?" She paused for a moment, thinking. "Sir… Why was I able to break free?"

"Your natural ability for dissolving genjutsu was augmented by Kurama's chakra. The turmoil in your mind acted as a trigger. You were able to see through the illusion. Your body reacted and you awoke."

"Turmoil?"

"Yes. You may not be aware of it, but there is a struggle taking place within you. Your subconscious recognizes a truth that you have not yet come to fully accept. It prevented you seeing your true perfect world."

She looked down, trying to understand the meaning of her own dream.

"More importantly, Naruto is in danger, and you are the only one that can save him."

"Me? What can I do?" she asked, skeptical that there was anything that a mere girl like her could do when such powerful forces were in play.

He continued, "You must use the Amber Jar to end the jutsu or all will be lost."

"How?"

"Take the jar to the base of the tree. Unleash your seal while grasping the jar and force as much of both your and Kurama's chakra into it as you can. It may be enough remove the tree's chakra and end the jutsu."

"Ok, I'll do it," she said with resolve.

"Sakura, a word of warning," the sage said with deadly seriousness. "Know that if you allow the jar to remove too much of your own chakra, you could die."

"Understood," said determinedly.

"Then go, and good luck," the sage said smiling.

Sakura returned to the outside world. There was no time to debate whether she had been hallucinating or not. She picked up the Amber Jar and ran for the base of the tree at top speed. Naruto was in trouble, and this time it was her turn to rescue him.

Naruto glanced back over his shoulder and saw Sauske. Only half of him was visible, as Black Zetsu now concealed the rest.

"Your dream ends here Naruto," Sauske growled.

Naruto felt a terrible burning sensation flare up around the wound.

Before Sauske could make another move, Naruto flashed to one of the kunai on the ground nearby. He fell to one knee, in a level of pain that he had never experienced before. Sauske was startled that his quarry could still move so freely. He had to carry out the rest of his plan. He couldn't let Naruto interfere.

Sakura arrived at the base of the tree. She ripped the lid off the jar and unleashed the rebirth seal.

"I hope this works," she said aloud to herself and placed both hands on the jar.

Light instantly shot straight into the air. Sakura could feel the jar draining her chakra rapidly as the light spread and shined on the tree's branches. The tree's form began to waver as massive amounts of energy were sucked downward. Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing.

It was working, but how long could her chakra last? She had been storing it for three years, yet it felt like the jar would use it all in a minute. There was no choice. She had to see it through to the end.

Sauske advanced on Naruto fast. Naruto had little chakra left and the pain was unbearable. Still, he found the strength to stand and face Sauske head on.

Not yet wishing for a direct confrontation, Sauske stopped. He used Kumi and a vortex opened below Naruto. In a moment, the threat was gone and Sauske was alone with the nearly dead Madara.

"Keep going!" Sakura shouted.

The symbol reflected on the moon began to dissipate as the tree withered away. It collapsed onto itself as the jar continued its' assault.

"Almost there," she cried out. It was going to be close. She might be able to seal the tree, but she might not survive it.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as the last remnant of the tree was swallowed, encased and sealed in the jar. Sakura fell back as she released her grip. She lay quietly for a few moments then pushed herself up onto her elbows. She looked into the sky. The moon was back to normal. The jutsu was broken.

Naruto slipped through space and suddenly appeared in the night sky. He was instantly in a freefall toward the ground. He clutched the gourd as he plummeted toward earth.

"Naruto!" Kurama shouted.

He received no response.

"You fool!" Kurama screamed.

Naruto was barely conscious.

"Kurama," he said weakly.

Kurama took control. With the seal no longer in place, he was able to activate the chakra cloak just in time to cushion the landing causing a brilliant flare of golden light. It only lasted for a moment, but it was enough. Naruto had survived.

Sakura was in a dazed state as the flash of golden light erupted nearby.

"Naruto…" she uttered pushing herself to her feet.

She stumbled over to the jar and replaced the lid. She barely had the strength to stand, but she had to find out if Naruto was Ok. She began moving unsteadily for spot where the light had appeared.

Sauske and Black Zetsu stood over Madara.

"I guess it's a good thing that I kept you around after all," Madara spat, blood running from the corner of his mouth.

"Zetsu, transfer one of my eyes so that I can take control of him. We can escape this accursed place and put an end to this nonsense."

Zetsu reached up and tore the Sharingan from his left eye socket. Then, together Sauske and Zetsu removed Madara's left eye. Zetsu put it into place and activated a regeneration jutsu, healing the wound and affixing the eye in place.

"Master, it's time to…" Zetsu was cut off. He couldn't speak.

"Thank you for showing me that technique," said Sauske.

Madara realized what was happening. "No!" he screamed.

Zetsu released his grip on Sauske. The lightning style jutsu Sasuke was emitting disrupting his every function. Zetsu fell helplessly to the ground unable to move.

"Now burn, Sauske said calmly," activating Amaterasu. Black Zetsu was incinerated in seconds.

"You were right to be weary of me," Sauske said matter-of-factly, bending back down over Madara.

"You can't do this!" Madara screamed. "I am a god!"

"You don't look like a god to me," Sauske said reaching toward the other Rinnegan. "You just look like a pathetic old fool." Sauske tore the other Rinnegan from Madara's face.

Madara unleashed a yowl as he was thrown into darkness. Seething, barely human growling noises came from him as his hatred for all reached a fevered pitch.

"I swear, I'll destroy you all!" he cried.

Sauske's blade found its' mark and Madara's head was separated from his body.

"Not in this world," Sauske said calmly.

Then, he began preparing for his next move.

Sakura crested a ridge and saw Naruto struggling to get to his feet. Something wasn't right. Something was shining, reflecting moonlight on the front of his clothes. Blood?

"Naruto!" she shouted, and forgetting her own weakened state, ran to him.

He looked up, "Sakura chan."

She arrived and forced him to sit down. His breathing was irregular. She examined the wound, then tore off one of her sleeves. She ripped it into two pieces, and placed the make shift dressings on both sides of the wound.

Sakura was startled when they began to burn. Black flames flickered out of Naruto from both sides. She used her head band to quickly pry away the dressings so that the fire wouldn't spread. Her mind quickly analyzed the wound and came to the conclusion that there could have been only one source.

"Sauske," she said in a low voice with anger boiling inside her.

She didn't know what to do. There was no way to remove the flames and they couldn't be extinguished.

Naruto finally spoke again. His eyes half were half opened, and his speech was slurred. "Sakura chan," he uttered.

"Naruto…"

"The gourd…"

It took her a second to realize what he was saying. She looked around and saw the gourd resting on the ground several meters away.

She lurched to her feet and retrieved it as quickly as was possible in her condition. Naruto reached out and took it from her. Sensing what Naruto was trying to do she knelt down and pulled the plug. Nothing happened at first. Sakura held her breath.

Then, chakra began emanating from the opening. It flowed steadily into Naruto as it escaped. Naruto's breathing returned to normal, but the wound remained unchanged. Why wasn't it healing?

A distortion in the atmosphere occurred directly in front of her. Sauske emerged. He looked down at Naruto and Sakura. He looked like a nightmare. Blood covered half of his face. One of the eyes that Sakura and Karin had implanted was gone. In its' place was one of the Rinnegan… One of Madara's Rinnegan. The anger welled in Sakura again. She stood quickly.

"What are you doing Sauske kun?" She stood in front of Naruto defensively.

"I am forging a new destiny for this world. I will usher in a revolution and become a Hokage like no other before. I will use these eyes to become a beacon of darkness that forces humanity to unite in opposition. I will unravel the secret of immortality and impose peace upon this world forever. That is my role!"

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Now the only thing that stands between me and that path is him."

Sakura glanced down at Naruto. He was staring at Sauske, but his eyes were dull and glazed over it. Looked like he was in shock.

She looked back to Sauske, "You're insane," she spat with bitterness in her voice.

"Maybe," he replied. "Or maybe I've achieved a clarity that is long overdue in the course of human history."

They stood glaring at one another, former friends and teammates.

"I hope you've already said your goodbyes."

Sauske reached up with up with his right hand. Sakura flinched. The attack she was expecting didn't come. Instead, he extracted the other Sharingan. He crushed it sending blood spattering around him. He lifted his left hand and replaced it with the second Rinnegan. The healing process started immediately and soon, Sauske had integrated it into his being.

Sauske finally refocused on Sakura and Naruto. Sakura prepared herself. Sauske made no movement. He instead unleashed a genjutsu on Sakura that shook her to her core. She saw and felt him running her through with his sword over and over. She was immobilized. He walked over and stood above Naruto.

"Goodbye, my one and only friend."

He raised his sword, prepared to strike.

A fist nearly connected with Sauske's cheekbone. He had felt it coming more than seen it. He barely had enough time to activate a localized Susanoo to block the strike. It wasn't enough to completely dissipate the attack. He shot across the ground, bouncing and rolling, limbs flailing. He finally regained control and stopped his momentum. He looked up. Sakura stood there, apparently unaffected by his genjutsu.

"How?"

"That kind of thing doesn't work on me anymore. If you want Naruto, you'll have to go through me."

Sakura knew her effort was futile, but as long as she still drew breath she would protect Naruto.

She attempted to launch herself at Sauske, but a hand grabbed her arm. She looked back to see Naruto back on his feet. The wound in his stomach still looked horrible, but he was moving.

"No Sakura chan. This is my fight. It's time to settle things once and for all."

"But Naruto, that wound… if we don't treat it right away, you could…"

"I know."

Sauske was as startled as Sakura at Naruto's recovery. He considered it for a minute then unleashed a creepy smile.

"That wound should have killed you by now... Very well. Continue to fight. I would rather prefer to crush the life out of you with my new power. I will eradicate your existence and prove how pathetic and worthless you really are."

Naruto looked at Sakura. He thought back to the day that they had first met.

The villagers had just finished one of their ridicule sessions, reducing Naruto to tears. They all turned to leave. Suddenly a small figure broke from the group. A young girl with pink hair approached him.

"Sakura!" called out a woman's voice. "Get back here"

The girl said nothing, but she extended her hand. Clutched in it was a small, yellow flower. Naruto stared at her for a second, then he reached up and took it. A hand grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her away.

"Stay away from that boy!" said the woman, and she led her away.

The girl looked back over her shoulder one last time as she disappeared from sight. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He always remembered it that way. He had carried that memory with him all of these years.

"It has to be this way. Either I keep my promise and save him…" Naruto paused and looked into her eyes. "Or this is goodbye Sakura chan."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Naruto pulled Sakura close and whispered something in her ear so that Sauske couldn't read his lips. Her eyes widened and she looked away.

Naruto turned to Sauske, "Let's do this."

"You know the place," Sauske said and he sped away.

Naruto followed.

Sakura stood there alone again. She sensed movement and looked around. Figures began emerging from the darkness. The alliance was awakening from their comatose state.

CHAPTER 9

THE LIFTED VEIL

Kurama spoke to Naruto as they ran, "Naruto, your wound is getting worse. I can't stop it."

"I know," said Naruto again. "I'll use the chakra from the other biju to try and keep it contained. We need to try to end this quickly."

"He has the Rinnegan, Naruto. I don't think this can be quick."

"I have a plan."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Trust me."

They arrived at the Final Valley. Sauske took his position on Madara's statue. Naruto did the same on Hirashima's. Naruto closed his eyes, powered up his chakra cloak, and automatically created two shadow clones.

Sauske laughed, "Still scared of a little gejutsu are you Naruto. I bet you wish you had some of your kunai toys. Too bad they're sealed away in the Kumi dimension. And, shadow clones again? They really do suit you. They show just how alone you really are."

Naruto didn't move. He didn't respond to the taunts. He just stood there silently with his clones, waiting.

"Fine, have it your way," Sauske said as he launched a genjustu.

Naruto tried to disrupt his chakra like Jiraya had taught him, but it was no use. He had no talent for it. He was at Sauske's mercy. He opened his eyes to a horrific scene. All of the villagers, all of his friends lay dead at his feet. They began to speak.

"You failed us, Naruto. You let us die."

Naruto knew it was an illusion, but it was so real. He was trapped.

Outside the illusion, Sauske stood before him and drew his sword.

"That was almost too easy," he said with a little triumph in his voice. He lunged at Naruto in an attempt to run him through.

In that instant, Naruto's eyes popped open. He caught the sword with his bare hands. The two clones sprang into action, advancing on Sauske. He was able to fend off their attacks and regain his footing on the opposite side of the waterfall.

Naruto snapped the sword in half. "My shadow clones are a weakness? I guess we'll just have to see about that, won't we."

Sauske was stunned. How the hell had Naruto done it?

What Sauske didn't know was that Naruto had made three shadow clones, not two. He used his chakra cloak to mask the third. In the same instant it was created, he used Flying Raijin to teleport it back to the seal that he had left on Sakura's arm. Alerted by Naruto's whisper, she had gathered as much chakra as possible after the boys departed. She was waiting when Naruto's clone reappeared next to her. She grabbed his arm and forced her fluctuating chakra into him. It was done in seconds, and the clone had dispelled the technique just in time for Naruto to counter Sauske's attack.

Naruto could see that Sauske was confused. He didn't know that only a seal and a small amount of chakra was necessary to teleport. It was time to play his next card and see if his theory about his father's technique was correct. He hadn't even attempted something like it, but that had never stopped him before in a battle. He created two more shadow clones and powered all four of them up into Biju Mode.

Sauske knew that Naruto was preparing for a serious attack and activated Susanoo. With the technique strengthened by his new eyes, Sauske wasn't concerned. Naruto had to be suffering from his wound. All he had to do was weather the storm and victory would be his.

Naruto was finally ready. Three of the clones attacked Sauske directly. The final shadow clone remained by Naruto's side. The clones closed in on the Uchiha. He let them come. None of them were preparing long range attacks, and with abilities of the awakened Rinnegan, he had the advantage. They were nearly on top of him when he noticed that the original and the clone next to him were preparing massive chakra based attacks. He would have to be ready to absorb them. At that range, it would be easy.

Naruto had been focusing and allowing Kurama to gather the chakra for two massive Rasen Shuriken. The timing had to be perfect for it to work. The three clones were nearly on top of Sauske. He would use Shinra Tensei at any moment.

"Now, Flying Raijin Level 3!" he shouted.

One of clones closing on Sauske suddenly had one of the chakra jutsu in hand, while the clone standing next to Naruto had nothing. They'd switched places.

"What?!" Sauske shouted. He had watched Naruto fight Madara closely and he'd never seen anything like this.

The Rasen Shuriken was launched and headed straight for him. Shinra Tensei wouldn't be able to completely block an attack of that magnitude at close range. He switched to absorption. The technique shrank and vanished, but he had no time to recover. The first of the other two clones unleashed a vicious claw attack sending the Susanoo flying. The other two followed close after.

Sauske deduced that Naruto had somehow switched his clones. Sauske regained control and unleashed a massive Shinra Tensei, blowing all three clones back. But, he was startled when the second chakra shuriken was launched from a distance immediately after his attack had subsided. He barely had time to reinforce Susanoo when it hit.

Sakura saw the light from the explosion. She now knew where the battle was taking place. There had to be something more that she could do. She thought of Naruto's wound. If things turned out well, he would need immediate treatment. But what could negate the black flames?

The still lethargic alliance members were converging around her.

"What was that?" asked a shinobi she didn't know.

"Naruto and Sauske are fighting the final battle right now. Once it's over the war will end."

Hearing this some the ninja began to celebrate. Sakura remained focused on the horizon. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji approached her.

Shikamaru seemed to understand what was happening.

"It's really going down isn't it," he said knowingly.

Sakura only nodded in response.

Another larger explosion appeared. They all stood together and watched the light dwindle back to blackness.

Sauske couldn't keep up. He had been off balance since the first attack had landed. Naruto always seemed to have a clone in the right position to counter his defense. Susanoo was beginning to wear down after the repeated impacts by massive Rasen Shuriken. If he dispelled the shuriken, the clones were right there to unleash physical attacks.

Naruto was already running low on chakra, but he kept advancing. He had to break through the Susanoo shell, and it would take one hell of a jutsu to do it. The original him created a Biju Bomb. It was his only option, and he could only create one with his remaining chakra. He had to strike in a way that Sauske couldn't predict.

Sauske finally saw his opportunity. The original Naruto leapt into the battle. He was trying to aim a massive new jutsu. There was a clone closing in from his right. He was sure that Naruto would switch places with him and try to land the attack at close range. Sauske finally had enough space to prepare a chakra attack of his own. The Susanoo drew back one of its' massive arrows and waited. The clone swung for Sauske with biju chakra as it arrived. The Susanoo latched onto Kurama's arm as it narrowly missed him.

Suddenly, they were positioned where the original Naruto had been. Sauske flung the clone past him and released the arrow toward the Naruto that had reappeared in their place. The shot was online, but the Naruto in its' path merely looked up and smiled at him. Sauske realized that the justu had vanished when this Naruto had reappeared. A shadow appeared above him.

"Sauske!" Naruto shouted as he unleashed the attack straight down on top of his friend. The double switch had worked, and Sauske's arrow harmlessly popped the shadow clone in its' path. The Biju Bomb found its' mark and Sauske was slammed to the ground at the center of the largest explosion yet. The statues of Madara and Hirashima crumbled into dust. The river's flow was reversed. The final valley became nothing more than a crater.

Naruto landed on a large pile of rubble and surveyed the devastation. He allowed his other shadow clones to expire to conserve chakra. The wound in his abdomen was getting worse. He could feel it.

As the dust settled, Naruto was able to make out a figure standing near the epicenter of the explosion. Sauske was still alive and on his feet, but he looked to be in pretty bad shape. Naruto shifted from Biju Mode back to a regular chakra cloak and walked toward Sauske. Sauske said nothing as he approached. Naruto thought that he might be unconscious on his feet.

When he was no more than two meters away, Sauske's head pitched toward him. His eyes widened. The wound in Naruto's stomach began to expand. Naruto fell to his knees in horrific pain.

"I can't believe that you pushed me this far," Sauske said casually as he took a couple of steps toward Naruto. "I guess it was a good thing that I injected you with Amaterasu. Win or lose, either way you die today."

Sauske kicked Naruto in the face as hard as he could. Naruto rolled several times and stopped. He began trying to get up.

Sauske closed in again and jerked Naruto to his feet.

"Sauske, please…" Naruto started.

Sauske punched him twice, then kicked him in the stomach near the wound. Naruto cried out.

"You think I don't know what you're thinking? I do. I've seen it with every attack. The hardships and loss that you've experienced. You really think that I'll stop because of it? No. It's too late for that. I've found my purpose. Now it must be fulfilled."

Sauske pulled Naruto to his feet and punched him again.

"Naruto, you can't take any more of this," Kurama yelled from within him.

"I have an idea," he replied. It only took a few seconds to explain.

"You really are crazy," Kurama said.

"Just do it!" Naruto shouted.

The chakra cloak dispelled. Then Sauske felt it well up inside him. The Nine Tails's chakra that Naruto had given him for protection was back.

"What are you doing?" he asked, perplexed at the turn of events.

Naruto managed a smile in his weakened state.

"It may not matter if you know what I'm thinking, but what if you know what I'm feeling?" He was back on his feet, barely able to stand.

Not comprehending Naruto's strategy, Sauske punched him in the face again. When he made contact, an explosion of emotion burst into his mind. All of the sadness, loneliness, and pain Naruto had endured were instantly transmitted into Sauske. Ironically, much of it had been created by Sauske himself.

He was thrown off balance and gasped for breath twice. What did… you do to me?"

"Simple," Naruto said. "The harder you hit me, the more you feel what I'm feeling. So bring it on!"

Sauske visibly hesitated for the first time. Naruto just grinned at him, egging him on. Sauske finally gave in to the provocation. He came in hard and fast landing an incredible volley of blows. Somehow, Naruto stayed on his feet. Even though Sauske hadn't taken a single hit, he looked just as worn down as Naruto.

Sauske lost it, screaming at the top of his lungs. He leapt backward several meters and began gathering chakra.

"It seems like you have a few new tricks up your sleeve, well so do I. The activated Rinnegan really are quite amazing. They were Madara's ticket to immortality. Unfortunately for him, he was never able to perform the jutsu to transfer his consciousness. Without it, I remain in control, but I can access all of his memories. There is one justsu that he didn't show us in our battle. He was too afraid of it going badly and destroying the dream world that he created. But now, I will use it on you, Naruto. Tonight, either you die or everyone does. Your choice…"

Naruto recognized the hand sign. It was a technique created by the super old sage himself. The attack had been a last resort to be used against his mother. It was bad. It could rip open a rift in space and time and destroy all of existence. There was a reason that no one had ever used it. Knowledge of its' existence had died with the Six Paths.

Countering the initial attack was easy enough. Naruto still had a final ace in the hole. How to prevent the jutsu from getting out of control was another matter entirely.

"Kurama…"

"What kid?"

"Gather as much chakra as you can to counter this one. I'll be ready to access the other biju chakras if need be."

"They're the only thing that has kept that wound from spreading. If you use it for anything else, you will die Naruto.'

"I may not have a choice."

Kurama said nothing.

"If the worst does happen, thanks for everything Kurama."

Naruto's chakra cloak reactivated.

"Stupid kid, you'd better not die." For the first time since the Sage of the Six Paths had passed those many years ago, Kurama felt tears streaming down his cheeks.

Naruto smiled.

"Now…" Sauske screamed. "Null Existence Jutsu!"

"Go Kurama!" Nartuo yelled.

A black seam opened as the fabric of reality was torn like a sheet of paper. Sasuke was sure that Naruto had been caught. He had no defenses left. It was finally over.

A blue ball of light appeared next to Sauske's head.

Naruto had used the biju chakra he had given Sauske to remotely create a seal.

"Rasengan!" Naruto cried out as he landed the blow.

Sauske's head spun around. The jutsu went out of control. The rift began growing at an exponential rate. Sauske flew sideways. The jutsu didn't stop. It fed on the chakra so heavily tied to the Rinnegan. With biju chakra, Sauske may have been able to sever the connection. Instead, all the chakra concentrated in his eyes was extracted. They began to deteriorate and crumble within his head. He screamed, covering his face, unable to prevent the inevitable. Color faded to gray. Then, the light faded. Soon, there was nothing but darkness.

The chakra drain had been too much for him. Sauske crumpled to the ground in a state of unconsciousness.

Naruto looked down at him with a sad expression. Then, he turned to face the jutsu.

The alliance had watched as the explosions had ended with a final massive blast. The shock wave was so enormous that it nearly knocked them off their feet from so many kilometers away. Then, there was nothing.

"Is it finally over?" some of the shinobi began to ask as they watched for further signs of battle.

Then, someone shouted, "Look!"

A black pillar arose from the planet's surface. It stretched out into space and began to devour the stars in the night sky. The phenomenon emitted a feeling of emptiness. They had been frightened by the Infinite Tsukuyomi, but this anomaly forced them to submit to hopelessness. All that was left was to wait for the end to come.

Naruto looked up at the menacing sight. There was no choice. He would have to use all of the biju chakra left at his disposal to stop it. He thought of the ultimate sealing technique shown to him by the old sage. Like the Null Existence, it was a technique developed only to be used with Juubi chakra. The old man had never met a situation in his lifetime that had warranted its' use. There was no other way.

Naruto rerouted all of his chakra. He felt his wound begin to spread rapidly as his chakra cloak evolved and solidified. Soon he bore a striking resemblance to the old man himself, chakra staff in hand and black chakra spheres orbiting his back. He had access to all chakra natures. He levitated into the air, high above the earth.

He held the staff with both hands, arms extended before him. The black chakra spheres scattered and reassembled around the staff. They began orbiting in a counter clockwise circle, slow at first, then faster. Soon, they were moving so fast that they appeared as solid black circle around Naruto.

"Ancient Sage Art…" Naruto said, blocking out the pain of his wound, focusing his entire being on this one final task. "Nature Convergence Seal!"

The black circle expanded instantly, reaching out into the heavens and surrounding the rift in reality at its' far reaches. The area within the circle illuminated with a brilliant white light as the combined power of all chakra natures repaired the gap, sealing away nonexistence. It was over in seconds. The technique had worked. The world was safe. Naruto descended back to earth, landing near Sauske.

Sauske's life replayed in his mind. Only he didn't see it through his own eyes. He was viewing it through Naruto's. He felt the anger, pain, sadness, and betrayal that he had put Naruto through every step of the way. Sauske had never realized that the pain that he had decided to face alone was shared by the people that cared about him. There was irony there he thought. He had to become blind to see the light.

He felt a presence kneeling over him. Not sure whether he was awake or still dreaming, he tried to speak.

"Naruto?'

"Yeah…"

Sauske felt something. Chakra was flowing into him. Naruto was saving his life, replenishing the life force that had been stolen by the jutsu. Then, he noticed something else. Drops of moisture landing on his chest. Rain? No… Naruto was crying. After everything that had happened, all the misery that Sauske had put him through, Naruto was still right there by his side.

"Naruto… I'm sorry."

"Shut up… and rest… you jerk…"

Naruto's words were labored something wasn't right.

"Naruto?!"

CHAPTER 10

REVELATIONS

Naruto felt the life draining away from him. There was nothing that he could do to stop it. At least he could use what little chakra he had left to make sure that Sauske was safe. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing when Sasuske apologized. His chakra cloak slowly faded and vanished.

Naruto subconsciously knew that he was letting go, and this time, he had time to reflect. He thought about his life, about Iruka Sensei, Sauske, Sakura, and Kakshi Sensei. He thought about his mom and dad. They all came to him, every person that he had created a bond with over the years. Finally he got to Jiraya Sensei and the super old sage. He was sorry that he would never have the chance to follow through and make their dreams a reality. He just prayed that someone would continue what they started one day.

Naruto dazed state warped the passage of time.

A noise brought him back from the haze of his own mind. He looked up to see dozens of alliance shinobi standing at the mouth of the crater.

He slowly rose to his feet one final time.

"Hey guys," he said weakly.

A giant cheer rose up from the crowd. They began spilling into the crater toward him.

"Sorry," he said coughing up blood. 'I don't think that I'll be around for the party this time."

The crowd went silent, sill moving toward him as he collapsed.

"Naruto!" Sauske yelled from the ground nearby.

"Medic!" someone screamed. The pace of their approach quickened. Hinata and Ino were the first ones to arrive to Naruto. They examined him as the rest of the crowd closed in.

Karin got there only moments later, but she rushed to Sauske instead. She began to cry when she saw what had happened to his eyes.

Hinata screamed when she saw the severity of Naruto's wound. The flames had torn away at his internal organs. Even if they could somehow remove the Amaterasu, there wouldn't be much left to repair. Naruto stopped breathing.

Tsunade and Shizune arrived moments later, but after examining him came to the same conclusion. There was nothing within their power that could be done.

"I'm so sorry," Tsuade said with tears in her eyes. "In the end, I really couldn't do anything after all."

"Karin, help Naruto," Sauske half shouted.

Karin hesitated.

"Do it!"

She turned to the one known as Naruto Uzamaki.

She stood and pushed the people separating Naruto and Sauske aside. She knelt next to him and gasped when she saw the wound. The others looked on with suspicion, but there was no choice but to let her try.

Karin forced one of the seals on her arm into his mouth. She made him bite down and felt… nothing. There was absolutely no sign of life.

"I'm sorry, Sauske," she whispered.

"No… Dammit Naruto. Don't do this to me. Not now…" Sauske yelled.

There was a long silence. No one spoke for several seconds. Tears formed. Some shinobi wept quietly. Hinata collapsed on Naruto's unmoving form.

Then a shout came up from the far reaches of the crowd.

"Out of the way! Move! Now!"

Someone was barreling through the throngs of people headed right for Naruto.

A gap formed to reveal Sakura running in at full speed carrying something. She skidded to a stop next Naruto. Hinata moved away as she placed the Amber Jar next to him.

"Hold his hand on it," she ordered Karin on the opposite side.

Without questioning, Karin raised Naruto's right hand and placed it on the jar. Sakura did the same with his left, then pulled the lid from the jar.

Nothing happened.

"Come on. Please Naruto."

Sakura had been thinking of how to treat Naruto's wound since she had first seen it. When the massive nothingness jutsu was stopped, and the battle appeared to be over, it occurred to her that the tree had been generated from Juubi chakra. If that was the case, then maybe the chakra stored in the jar could have the same effect on Naruto as the gourd. She had gone back to search for the sacred tool instead of heading toward the battlefield with the rest of the alliance.

A glimmer of light appeared at the opening of the jar. It soon began flowing into Naruto, just as it had from the gourd. After a few moments, Naruto took a deep, loud breath. Another cheer went up from the crowd. Their hero had returned.

Sakura looked over at Sauske, now being tended to by Karin. Sadness overwhelmed her at seeing his wounds.

"Will he be Ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Karin said with an edge to her voice.

"Sakura…" Sauske uttered. "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry… for everything."

Karin looked angry, but said nothing.

"I just need to know why Sauske kun. Why couldn't I ever reach you? Why couldn't I ever help you? I loved you Sauske, and I thought that you loved me. That day we first became Team 7, I saw it when you talked to me. So why did it have to come to this?"

Karin was absolutely furious now, though she still made no sound.

"I don't know what happened that day Sakura, but it was a lie. We never talked…"

Understanding washed over them both as to what had occurred.

"It was him, Sakura. It was always him."

Karin's expression transitioned from furious to satisfied.

Sakura looked down at Naruto with tears running down her face.

"You idiot," she said softly.

Hinata looked down with sadness in her eyes.

Orochimaru watched from nearby.

"It appears as though the winds guiding Sauske have changed," he thought and melted away into the crowd.

As the sun began to rise on the horizon, Sakura watched Naruto's wound. Just as before it wasn't healing, even though he was stabilizing. She had no idea what else to do. Suddenly, Naruto himself began to glow a soft golden light. The Amaterasu was extinguished and slowly the wound began to close itself.

Everyone took a step back as Naruto levitated off the ground and stopped two meters in the air. The golden light that surrounded him intensified, then it morphed into large individual shapes. The eight biju materialized in a circle around Naruto. Many of the shinobi jumped back in fear at the sight of the beasts.

"Naruto Uzamaki," Gyuki said, acting as the group's leader. "You have proven yourself to be pure of heart and worthy of carrying out our father's legacy. We choose to reside within you."

The light intensified and became blinding. All eight beasts disappeared and the light vanished. Naruto remained suspended in mid-air. A chakra cloak formed around him. His eyes remained closed, but he turned upright. A staff and black chakra spheres appeared floating at his back. A new Sage of the Six Paths was born. Elders among the shinobi forces began to bow. The younger members followed their lead. Soon the entire alliance was acknowledging Naruto with reverence.

Naruto slowly descended and landed in a clearing amongst the crowd. The chakra cloak dissipated, and he finally opened his eyes.

He didn't know how to interpret the multitude of people bowing to him as if he were royalty. He spun around. They were doing it in every direction.

"Hey. What happened? Why is everyone?"

They all rose up in a massive cheer, the ninja world united by embodiment of hope, Naruto Uzamaki.

After the euphoria of victory wore off, Naruto made his first order of business finding the Edo Tensei Hokage and thanking them for all their help. The First seemed sad when he learned Madara's ultimate fate, but satisfied that his plan had failed. Naruto released the jutsu so that they could all rest in peace.

He also found and dispelled the Edo Tensei Gold and Silver brothers, Ginkaku and Kinkaku. They were more than happy to have returned to the afterlife with their powers now stripped from them.

Naruto then tracked down Captain Yamato, who had been missing since the start of the war. He found that Yamato had been infected with Orochimaru's cursed seal. With Naruto's new found skill set, negating the curse was easy.

Naruto finally allowed himself to relax and stood alone surveying the aftermath of the war to end all wars.

The Leaf Village had suffered heavy casualties. Shikaku, Inoichi, Anko, Guy, Neji and many more had perished. A group of Leaf shinobi comforted Hinata, Lee, Tenten, and Shikamaru as they finally had time to process their losses. Naruto couldn't help but notice that Temari was among them. Sai and Yamato sat together near the edge of the group, not wanting their awkward social skills to interfere.

Naruto was told that Orochimaru had slipped away at some point, but that didn't surprise him. Sauske had also directed the alliance to Kabuto's last known location, but he had vanished as well.

Tsunade and the Mizukage sat with the Raikage as he mourned the loss of Killer Bee. Darui stood nearby. Other Cloud ninja huddled together in loose groups. Naruto saw Atsui, Samui, Omoi, and Karui sitting together not quite sure what to do with themselves.

Gaara, Kakashi, and the Tsuchikage were giving orders to secure the massive expanse of the battlefield. As much effort as was required to win the war, more would be needed to mend the scarred countryside.

An armed guard surrounded Team Taka, but they made no attempts to resist at Sasuke's request.

Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune led a team of medical ninja, healing any injuries that remained. Sakura smiled warmly and chatted with an older man as she mended his arm.

Naruto looked around again, not believing that it was finally over. Again his gaze came to rest on Sakura, doing her duty to the end.

Suddenly, someone he hadn't noticed standing next to him spoke in a soft voice.

"You should tell her how you feel,"

Naruto looked down to find Hinata standing there. He didn't know how to respond.

"Naruto, you know how I feel about you. But, I know that you don't feel the same way. I've always wanted to be by your side, but now I realize that my role is to support you as a friend. I've watched you my whole life, so I've seen the way you look at Sakura, how you interact with her. You have to tell her. Do it now. Don't wait any longer."

She gave him a gentle push forward.

"Go," she said with a sad expression. "But know that I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto said looking back at her. Then, he turned and began walking towards Sakura.

He swallowed hard. His pulse quickened with each step. Facing Madara was easy compared to this. He had worked out what he intended to say years ago, but he hadn't allowed himself to think about it since the day he'd made that promise. How did it go again? Think.

He was running out of space fast, and then, he was there, standing behind her. She had just finished placing a bandage on a young kunoichi's leg.

"Sakura chan?"

"She looked up in surprise, "Naruto?"

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"I'll be right back," she said with a smile, excusing herself as the next injured shinobi stepped forward.

"Ok Naruto, but make it quick. I have a lot of work to do," she said walking beside him.

He turned to face her a good distance from the medical station. Sakura saw a strange expression come over his face.

"Sakura chan… Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome," she said.

Naruto noticed a look in her eyes that had never seen there before.

"Um… I just wanted to tell you… Ah…"

"Yes?" she said, taking half step forward.

"You… I… Um… Forehead…"

He stammered on for nearly a minute, not really saying anything.

Sakura's expression shifted from peaceful to impatient.

"Naruto, there are people here that need medical assistance. Just spit it out already."

"The truth is Sakura chan… ah… um…"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Sakura said exasperated.

She reached up, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled his face down to hers.' Before Naruto knew what was happening, their lips met. She held him there for a long moment.

"Sharuno…" she said softly as she released him.

Naruto's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Anything else?"

He shook his head slowly, unable to speak.

"Good, then we'll resume this conversation later."

Without another word, she turned and walked back toward the medical station. Dozens of eyes watched her. There seemed to be a serenity to her that hadn't been there before.

Sai turned to Yamato after watching the whole scene unfold.

"It's about time," he said with an expression of relief.

"Too true," Yamato responded with a soft smile.

Naruto watched her go, still not really believing what had just happened. He felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"I know it's a drag," Shikamaru said with a grin. "But, I'd get used to that if I were you."

CHAPTER 11

A NEW ERA

5 Years Later

The tension had been building for weeks in the Land of Waves. The Great Naruto Bridge stood blockaded as a dispute over the rights to travel it waged on.

The construction project had been a complete success in the beginning. Commerce had grown dramatically over the years. In fact, it had expanded so much that bridge had become congested with traffic.

The fisherman, farmers, and factory workers began to argue over scheduling shipments across the bridge. Which group took precedence? The local prefecture had determined that the factories generated the most revenue. Therefore, all factory shipments were to take priority. This had not gone over well with the fishermen and farmers. They argued that, since their goods were perishable, that they should be given equal access. The factory owners exerted their significant influence over officials to prevent a reversal of policy.

Over time, farms began to fail. They were no longer generating enough income to continue day-to-day operations. Fishing boats remained docked, unable to afford the gas and provisions necessary to venture offshore. With their livelihoods in jeopardy, the farmers and fishermen became desperate. Uniting for a common cause, they had created a barricade across the bridge. They saw it as their only recourse. Preventing any further access to the bridge would demonstrate just how bad things had gotten. It would force change.

Unfortunately, the factory workers didn't see it that way. They had been unable to send a single shipment for two days. Now, on the morning of the third day, they were prepared to force their way through.

A crowd of men assembled on the bridge and prepared to converge on the blockade. They would dismantle it by any means necessary. Yet the farmers and the fishermen stood their ground. The makings for an all-out riot were in place.

Inari watched from a distance as the factory workers prepared to charge the barrier. He had become an architect, a builder like his grandfather, Tazuna. He hated to see his grandfather's work at the center of such a terrible conflict.

He had wanted to avoid calling for an intervention. He had hoped that the people would settle their differences peacefully, but it wasn't to be.

The leader of the factory workers yelled, "Charge!"

Cries of "Don't let them through!" rang out from the fishermen and farmers positioned on the bridge.

Inari was left with no choice. He concentrated and activated a chakra seal that had been placed on the back of his right hand.

The mob was nearly on top of the barricade, when a brilliant golden flash of light appeared above them. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

Naruto hovered above them, using Six Paths Mode as a distraction, forcing the crowd to forget about what it had been doing. He had been doing this kind of thing a lot in the last couple of years. He had begun selecting trusted individuals venture out into the world and summon him if a conflict were to arise. He would then travel there and spread Ninshu to ensure that things were resolved peacefully.

He slowly descended between the two groups and allowed his chakra cloak to disperse. He found it to be less intimidating to the people that didn't know him.

The leader of the factory workers approached him tentatively.

"Are you who I think you are?"

"Probably," Naruto replied casually, extending his hand.

The man took it and was surprised when it was encased in cloud of glowing golden chakra.

"I need you to take that, and shake hands or touch every one of your people," Naruto said calmly.

The man turned and slowly made his way through the crowd of factory workers.

He motioned to a man standing at the top of the barricade. He climbed down and Naruto. Naruto repeated the procedure with him. Once he was satisfied that everyone shared his chakra, Naruto closed his eyes and focused. In an instant, people on both sides felt everything the other side had been experiencing. The factory workers felt the suffering that the fishermen and farmers had endured. The fishermen and farmers felt the reservations of the factory workers. They had not wanted it to come to this, but their businesses were at stake too.

Naruto watched it unfold as it had time and time again. The two groups approached one another and began devising a solution that would benefit them all in the end. No anger, no violence, only understanding remained. In the end, it was decided that all three industries would be given equal access to the bridge while construction would begin immediately to widen it.

Naruto hoped that one day, enough people would have his chakra so that he would no longer have to make house calls like this.

Naruto flashed over to where Inari was standing.

"Don't wait so long to call me next time."

"I knew you could handle it," Inari said with a grin.

"How are you mom and Tazuna?"

"Mom is good. Grandpa doesn't get around like he used to, but he's still as feisty as ever."

Naruto smiled.

"How are Sakura and Sauske?"

"Sakura's good, and Sauske… I haven't seen him in a while, but I'm sure he's good too."

It was Inari's turn to smile.

"Are you guys coming next month?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great. See you there." Naruto smiled and gave a wave as the shadow clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I hate it when he does that," Inari said still smiling ear to ear.

One Month Later

Sakura walked alone through the village toward the Hokage's office. She looked up into the brilliant blue sky. She wore a long red coat signifying her promotion to head of the medical core. Lady Tsunade was stepping down, and in only a few hours what had seemed to be an impossible dream years ago would become a reality. Naruto would become the Sixth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

She spotted Shikamaru and Temari up ahead.

"Hey you guys!" she called out, quick stepping to catch up to them.

They stopped and waited for her. As she approached, Naruto suddenly appeared next to her.

"I don't think, I'll ever get used to that," Shikamaru said.

In the years since the war, he had become a prominent ambassador to the Sand Villiage.

"When did you get back to the village?" Sakura asked.

"Only just this morning." Temari replied.

"So, Shikamaru," Naruto leaned in with a conspiratorial smile. "Is there ever a time when you two are apart?"

"It… it's all a part of my job," Shikamaru said blushing. Temari's face did the same.

"Not for much longer," Naruto said. "I expect you in my office first thing in the morning."

Shikamaru had accepted the position of top advisor to the new Hokage.

"You won't even be in your office first thing in the morning," Shikamaru said with a frown.

Sakura looked at Temari and rolled her eyes.

"What will you do now?" Sakura asked.

Temari had been Shikamaru's liaison since he had gotten the position.

"Actually," she said looking down, a little embarrassed. "I asked my brother to assign me a permanent post here in the Leaf Village."

Shikamaru looked over at her, mouth agape, eyes wide. Obviously, he hadn't been informed.

Changing the subject, Sakura asked, "Have you seen Ino and Chouji yet?"

"No," Shikamaru said. "Actually, I think that they prefer it when I'm not around. Third wheel…"

Temari elbowed him.

"So how are you coming along Sakura?" Temari asked.

Sakura subconsciously placed a hand on a growing baby bump.

"Everything is going great, although she won't seem to calm down. She's always moving."

Naruto said, "I still don't see how you know it's a girl."

"Because, I'm her mother," she said, bringing a clubbed fist down on top of Naruto's head.

"If she's anything like her father was," Shikamaru said with a smile. "It will only get worse when she arrives."

It was Naruto's turn to blush.

"At least we have one advantage over everyone else. We'll never have to worry about finding a baby sitter," Sakura joked, implying that shadow clones were to play a huge factor in raising their child.

Naruto continued blushing and now wore his own embarrassed smile.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto. "Where is the real you right now anyway Naruto? The ceremony is set to start in about an hour."

Naruto suddenly got very nervous.

"Sorry, gotta go," puff.

A cross look came over Sakura's face. "He wouldn't tell me where he was going this morning. He's up to something."

"That's not good," Shikamaru said.

Temari looked confused.

Sakura and Shikamara both looked up at the Hokage's office, wondering what Naruto could be up to.

Guests had been pouring into the village for the last three days. Large groups from every village were prepared to celebrate the Naruto's ascension to Hokage. He was the hero of the Great War and a role model to genin everywhere. Naruto never had completed the chunin exams upon his return to the village. He felt completing Ninshu was more important than achieving a rank.

They had all converged below the Hokage's office. Everyone that had ever been touched by Naruto's "special power" was there, with one glaring exception. The hour was drawing near and Sauske hadn't arrived.

Team Taka had been brought back to the village as captives. Though their efforts during the war were recognized by the elders, they believed that permanent incarceration was appropriate.

Naruto interjected with the help of Lady Tsunade and forced a different kind of punishment to be implemented. Team Taka was released into Naruto's custody for the express purpose of seeking out Orochimaru, wherever he might be hiding. They were to right any wrongs that he perpetrated against the people along the way. After all, they were more qualified than anyone to track the snake.

Standing atop the Hokage's office, Sakura scanned the crowd looking for Sauske.

Sakura remembered the day that he had left, nearly four years ago. Standing at the gate, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi faced Team Taka.

Naruto looked at Jugo. "Are you sure you don't want me to remove your curse mark before you go?"

"No, I think that I have it under control. Besides, it may be needed to carry out our mission."

Naruto then looked at Karin. "Take care of him for us."

Karin hadn't yet told Naruto of their shared ancestry.

She clasped her glasses, trying to hide embarrassment. "Yeah. We all will."

He looked at Seguitsui and nodded. Segetsui frowned.

"What that's it? These two get personal goodbyes, and I get…"

He was cut off as Karin stomped his foot..

They all laughed. Even Sauske cracked a grin. Sakura looked at Naruto in wonder. He had done it. Team 7 was laughing together again.

Sauske stood there with a bandage wrapped around his eyes and a new cane in hand. As he smiled he extended his hand to Naruto. Naruto took it.

"You know how to get a hold of me if you need me," said Naruto.

"I think we are going to be fine," Sauske replied.

They all turned to leave, with Karin gently leading Sauske by the arm.

"Hey Sauske," Naruto shouted as they moved away. "You'd better come back when they make me Hokage."

"Sure," Sauske shouted, not turning back. "Assuming that you don't screw it up first."

Both Sakura and Kakashi had to restrain Naruto from going after him.

"Naruto will be crushed if he doesn't come," Sakura said quietly to herself.

"I wouldn't worry about that," said Kakashi, appearing beside her quietly.

He looked down, and she followed his gaze. There, approaching the edge of the crowd was Team Taka. Only she noticed something different, a fifth member. A small boy followed closely behind Karin. He had black hair and red eyes. Sakura smiled.

Team Taka stood at the edge of the crowd waiting for the ceremony to start. Little did they know that a white snake was observing them from a tree nearby.

"Blast," Orochimaru thought. "As long as those pests and that sage are around, I won't make any progress. I'll just have to wait until the time is right."

He made his way down the tree and slithered off into the shadows.

There was a blast of air with a giant cloud of smoke, as the frogs from Mt. Myoboku arrived. Many of the villagers jumped back, startled. To them, giant frogs were not an everyday sight.

Iruka Sensei, Lady Tsunade, and Shizune all emerged onto the roof of the building. Everything was in place and the time was at hand. Everything that is, except for Naruto himself.

Tsunade walked over to Sakura and, smiling politely, growled in her ear. "WHERE… IS...HE?"

Sakura hadn't seen Tsunade that mad in a long time. She was genuinely scared.

Silence fell upon the crowd as they awaited the arrival of the man they had come to honor.

Suddenly two shouts shattered the silence. Sakura knew what they meant almost instantly, and she covered her eyes, not daring to look.

"Naruto!"

"Konohmaru!"

The two of them appeared seemingly out of nowhere above the crowd. They both looked a little disheveled. Had they been sparing all morning?

"Time, to prove that you're worthy of my grandpa's hat."

"You won't have any trouble admitting it after you see this one," Naruto shouted.

"Nooo…" Sakura said, still covering her eyes.

"Ultimate Sage Art… Levitating Perverted Harem Jutsu."

A multitude of clones appeared in sky. They all floated there in various poses that would have made Jiraya Sensei blush. Konohamaru had never seen anything like it. Blood leaked from his nose as he fell to the earth in a stunned, semiconscious state. There were screams from women in the crowd. Many parents moved to cover their children's eyes. Some of them were too dumbfounded to react. Many just stood there, jaws hanging loosely, staring at the bizarre scene.

Naruto, saw that Konohamaru was down. He released the jutsu and drifted over to the roof of the Hokage's office. He was smiling widely at his victory, until he saw a very angry Sakura heading straight for him. She unleashed a roundhouse punch that sent him bouncing across the roof into the railing on the opposite side.

"You… You pervy sage!" she shouted. The entire crowd heard her. Everyone was now quietly staring at Naruto. He slowly climbed back to his feet.

A young girl standing near the front of the crowd with Asuma's hair and Kurenai's eyes, raised an arm and pointed.

"Pervy sage!" she shouted out.

Then another child did the same, then another. Soon all of the children watching from below were chanting, squealing, and shouting "pervy sage."

"Oh no," Naruto said with a dejected look on his face.

Tsunade struggled to keep a straight face, but finally broke down into laughter. Everyone else on the roof, including Sakura, soon followed her lead. The laughter spread to the crowd below, leading to clapping and cheering. He was still Naruto after all.

When the crowd finally settled down. Tsunade bequeathed the title of Hokage upon Naruto along with the customary hat. Kakashi presented him with a package too. Naruto opened it to reveal a flame coat with Sixth Hokage written on the back. Naruto struggled to hold back a tear.

Sakura helped him to pull it over his shoulders. He then turned and stepped forward to face all of the people that he had come to know as his family.

"I swear that for the rest of my life, I will work to make my master's dream a reality and bring a true and lasting peace to this world. Believe it!"

THE END

63


End file.
